Paragon
by jao
Summary: It's up to Ron to open Kim's eyes to the evil things Josh is hiding...or is it all in Ron's mind? COMPLETE
1. 3 Libras

jao: Hey everyone. Ready for another KP fic? This story will include it's own "soundtrack." Each chapter will be named after a song that will give the best depiction of the emotions and message of that particular chapter. I'll include a link to each chapter's song in my FFn bio. 

This chapter is based off of A Perfect Circle's "3 Libras." Very emotional dark ambience songs that invoke vivid images and makes it much easier to express emotions in my own writing. If you've ever heard the band Tool; A Perfect Circle has the same lead singer and the same feel to the songs. Never the less, I hope you guys enjoy.

Paragon- Noun Definition: A model of excellence or perfection of a kind; a peerless example.

___________________________________________________

Paragon

Chapter One—"3 Libras" 

            Perfect…a complete paragon. 

Autumn in Middleton was beyond beautiful; the tress seemingly on fire as the wind blew through them-a heated roar replaced by a chorus of rustles. The lonely season was particularly special for Ron. He watched the leaves fall, counting…

One, two, three… Senior year had come so quickly, but things weren't like how he had imagined. It was only September but still… Just from the start of today he knew things would be changing just as fast as the trees.

Four, five, six, seven… Eight, nine, ten… The red mustang sped by…one anyone could see was Josh Mankey's and as anyone would know the girl who matched the trees stepped from the sporty car. Ron's paragon…

Eleven… She hurried to the other side and wrapped herself around his arm and Ron couldn't help but sigh, taking note of the next leaf.

Twelve. He picked it up and placed it in a book he was carrying. Call it tradition…

September 15th…A day of little importance.

Besides the fact it was his 18th birthday… No one would notice, he thought pessimistically.  How did his way of thinking change like that? Before life was so much more fun, but now everything moved so slow. It was dull and cold. He felt himself shiver knowing full well that the frost of a cold reality was on its way. The winter he wished would never come.

            It was, after all, senior year. The one year he had waited for and anticipated since… well forever. But he never stopped to think about what it would mean. 

It meant starting a life without Kim. He watched her and Josh walk by him and sighed. Besides…it seemed Kim had already gotten used to her life without Ron. Even on missions there was less and less dialog between the two and Ron was eating by himself more and more often at "BN Headquarters." He might as well get used to it. After this year everything would be in the past… Opening the locker Ron grabbed his books and headed to his first period. 

Kim sat in her seat, pushing stray hairs behind her ear. Today was going to be great. In fact this whole year was going to be the best. Senior events, senior table, prom, and of course the day she had worked since Kindergarten for: Graduation. Then college! It had seemed like forever and now that 12th grade was here it seemed all too soon. Before she'd know it Kim would be out on her own, with the job of her dreams. Her life was about to truly begin. 

And she couldn't hide her grin as she glanced over at Josh who sat next to her. Josh was the best. Kind, sweet, caring and a great listener. He was gentle and knew just what to say to make her laugh. He was perfect. Her Paragon. 

And he had asked Kim to move in with him. It made her tingle just thinking about it. Even though Kim wouldn't actually be 18 till some time in March she could always pull that "I need to get out on my own," routine on her parents. Her father would be hard to convince but she was sure her mom would help her out.

18, the year of legal adulthood. Kim wistfully sighed just imagining how it would feel. No curfew, no one to tell her what to do. It would be the best. The door opened slowly and the teacher, Mrs. G. Ometry, glared at the blonde teen that had dared come in late. 

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. O. I…" Ron bowed his head sheepishly. "I forgot the room number again." The class laughed and Kim sighed. That was so like Ron. Silly, forgetful… He glanced at her and Kim took note of something strange in those brown eyes. But he looked away too quickly for her to figure out what unsaid emotion laid behind them. Instead the teacher reprimanded him and Ron took his seat in the back of the room. He took out his books and dropped his head to the desk waiting for everyone to stop staring at him. 

This was going to be the worst year ever.

Lunchtime---

            Ron found his seat was already taken once he had made it to the cafeteria. Even as a senior he had no spot at the senior table. No surprise. 

            "Hey Ron." He jumped and turned around to find Kim grinning at him. For a moment his problems disappeared…as if he was spun back to sophomore year when Drakken and Shego were the biggest of his concerns. 

            "H-hey, KP. What's up?"

            "I got you this. Happy 18th." She handed him a little brightly colored gift bag. Plopping down in his near by chair he reached in to find a little box and in it was a watch. One of those neat sport watches that were waterproof and glowed in the dark and kept track of the date as well. There were some Bueno Bucks and a card. On the front was a cake and candles and inside was some cheesy poem about being 18. What mattered were Kim's comments. 

            _Happy birthday Ron. Here's a watch so you'll always be on time. No matter what happens this year I want you to know I'll never forget you. Time can never change that. Just as it hasn't changed you. Stay you Ron. Love, Kim._

            He tucked it away and stood. She took in his smile and noticed he looks so much different. He was a totally different person with that smile. He embraced Kim, enjoying the way she felt in his arms and the way her arms felt around him. If only for this moment he felt complete and the hug alone was the best part of all. But all too soon she pulled away.

            "Try on the watch." Ron grabbed the box and removed the red and black timepiece. Kim watched as he struggled with the strap and was surprised she never noticed his hands. They were large, but not clumsy. Powerful and well controlled. She reached out to help him to find despite all their missions they were soft as well. Gentle. There was a lot about him she hadn't noticed. Never thought to look. He was like her brother and it's not like she goes examining Jim or Tim. He was an extension of her family, but there were very attractive features about him she couldn't deny. But it didn't matter…she loved Josh. So she pushed those thoughts away and offered Ron a smile as she let him go.

            "There. That looks really good on you." Was Ron blushing?

            "Thanks for the bon-diggity watch, KP." Oh well. He was happy. That's what mattered. Now that the presents were done there was something she had to tell him. 

            "Ron, I've got some great news!" She swallowed as he sat and she pulled up a chair of her own. "Josh asked me to move in with him! Isn't that the greatest?" Ron's smile feel from his face. She was m-moving in…with Josh? Kim's smile disappeared as well. "Is there something wrong, Ron?"

            "Th-that's great KP." He forced a smile for her. "I'm happy for you." She hugged him again but he just couldn't move his arms to embrace her back. All energy had disappeared. She pulled back almost ecstatic.

            "I'm so glad!" She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Your opinion matters to me, Ron." Ron opened his mouth but she stood and ran over to Monique who had just walked in. Ron watched her and fought back the ache in his chest. She was so happy. That's what matters…He looked back at his card and tucked it away. 

            "Love…Kim."

Jao: Tada. First chapter. As for birthdays. According to the Ronfactor episode Ron's a Virgo. That's why I picked sometime in September. And going by, well common sense I figured Kim would be an Aries. She's a leader, loves challenges and such. Pretty much the poster girl of Aries. So yea. I don't know for sure when they really are so don't quote me on those, ok?


	2. Closure

Jao: Thanks to everyone who's commented so far. Honestly I just wanted to write again and had no real idea where this was going. I was pretty much gunna let my music write it for me, but then after going thru my CD collection for the millionth time I realized I needed to figure out what I wanted to do. So here we are. A nice Horror KP fanfic. 

If you're not a fan of _Josh Mankey_ I suggest you stick around.

If you've read my story End of Resistance this story will probably be more graphic. Should have a rating of R, which I'll change later. Till then I hope you guys enjoy. "Closure" is by Chevelle, off their Wonder What's Next album. 

Paragon

Chapter Two—"Closure"

            Love is one of the best motivators. It can lead men to great heights. It can lead men to true happiness. But it also can turn them blind, and rob them of reason. For those made a victim of humanities most contradicting emotion may we bow our heads. For it is you who have lost the light. Let your heart heal and regain your eyes…

            It still was sinking in by time last period was about to begin. Ron couldn't help but to ask himself if…if he had just said something earlier then perhaps it could be he who- No. He shoved that thought aside. But something crept up on him and ran down his neck, it's pinching feet gripping flesh as it wormed its way down his back. Once centered between shoulder blades it tapped both spine and heart. Muscles contracted, breath stopped and Ron felt himself fall against the lockers, cold metal against heated skin. He could feel it no matter how he tried to push it aside. The creature known as depression was well on it's way to draining what little the boy had left to offer. After all…what did it matter? 

What a better way to end his birthday than with some heartbreak? Sure, Kim had "dated" that _Monkey_ guy…but he always figured she'd figure out how much of a jerk he was. There was something about Josh that made Ron quiver deep down. It wasn't jealousy, or hatred, but a fear that ran much deeper than that caused by a bully or a jerk. It was a _mortal fear_. And it worried him that Kim would trust someone like Mankey. He watched as she and Josh walked by, neither looking his way. But Ron hadn't moved either. Even if he had, he wouldn't expect Kim to look to him…

 "Hey Ron." The voice made him jump and Ron spun to see Josh standing behind him. That shiver returned. How could that be? Didn't he just watch Kim and Josh walk away in the opposite direction? The fear only growing as Ron noticed there was no one else in the hall. How did the hallway empty so fast? A clock on the wall read 9:00. Just then the lights in the hallway flickered off. The only illumination came from the exit signs and the few scattered windows in this section of the school. The signs that pointed the way to safety now spilt crimson light upon the scene. 

"What's going on? Wh-where'd everybody go?" And despite facing numerous enemies in his years, never had Ron felt so threatened by the toothy grin of the person in front of him. Josh approached, slamming a fist into the locker next to Ron's head, trapping Ron against the steel. The books fell from his arms. Mankey was so close-

"What's wrong, Ron?" The voice echoed and bounced down the abandoned halls, followed by whispers, giggles from deep shadows. "Not scared of the dark are you? You're such a coward. Not even man enough to face up to your feelings." Josh moved his fist from locker to Ron's shoulder. Ron on the other hand couldn't move, his body seemingly frozen by the other's touch. Say something, move! Ron's mind raced almost as fast as his heart and his mouth ran dry. 

Suddenly the halls filled with students, pouring from doors that flew open. They all marched and gathered around for some disturbed show Josh were sure to provide. Cold washed over Ron as Josh's fingers made contact with the skin of his neck. 

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Ron." Hands moved to cover Ron's eyes. "Even tho your eyes are open they're closed to yourself." Thumbs moved to the bridge of Ron's nose. He still couldn't move, couldn't even close his eyes. Ever slowly thumbs began to pass the threshold of flesh as Josh pressed into light brown eyes sockets. 

Sound erupted from deep within.  

"So I'll see you at-what was it again? …Bueno Nacho? That Mexican place?"  So much for sounding smooth Josh thought as he watched Kim smirk. 

"Yea. We'll be there around 7-ish, ok?" He leaned in and gave Kim a final kiss before heading on his way home when something made him stop dead in his tracks. A scream came from the school. One filled with fear, one of pain. In an instant Kim had dashed inside. 

A small crowd had gathered and she easily pushed her way thru to see Ron curled up in a little ball, hands covering his face as if to hold it together. She fell to his side and once she touched him he gasped and opened red eyes. 

            "Ron! What hap-." Before she could finish he had wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her. After a few moments and the crowd dispersed Kim gently pushed him back. Ron rubbed itchy eyes. "Are you ok now, Ron? What happened? Did someone do something to you?" 

            Words had left Ron, the hallways were still filled with students and the lights were on. The clock read 3:00 and Kim was there. What happened then? Was it a dream? Surly he didn't fall sleep at his locker. Something strange was happening and Josh was behind it. Ron knew it-felt it with every fiber of his body. And he had to warn Kim.

            "Kim. Y-you can't move in with Mankey. He's-." You could almost hear Kim's breath stop. Ron shook off the guilt and kept going. "He's dangerous."

            "Josh is _not_ dangerous, Ron." She was hurt and it was obvious in her tone. She stood and looked down at him. "I think I would know if he was." 

            "You have to believe me! He's-."

            "I'm what?" They both turned to see Josh who had jogged up. "I came when you didn't come back, Kim. Is everything ok?" Kim took Josh's arm and looked back to Ron who was still on the floor.

            "Yea. Everything's fine." Ron swallowed on Kim's emphasized "fine." Josh, on the other hand, grinned and began to walk away with Kim only to stop and turn back with a grin.

            "Keep your eyes open, Ron."

6:30 the phone rang in the Stoppable household. Ron's folks were out, which was no surprise. 

"Hello?"

"Ron? It's Kim." 

"Oh. Hi, KP." There was hesitation on Kim's side.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but can we reschedule the whole-."

"No problem, Kim. It's not that important anyway. You just go have fun with Josh."

"Now wait a minuet, Ron. I'm not asking this because of Josh. Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

"Hate him? I don't hate him, KP. He hates me."

"That's bull Ron and you know it." Rufus who had spent the day home due to a bellyache poked his head up from the pillow he was on. 

"Oh really? Something is wrong, Kim. There's something wrong about him-sick and wrong!"

"Ron, you're being ridiculous."

"Oh really? Was I being ridiculous when I said the same thing about Monkey Fist? Huh? You can't see who he really is, Kim. Josh is-."

"The best thing that has happened to me in my life--In fact…" The phone fell from Ron's hand. _Josh_ was the best thing? Didn't 12 years of friendship, of undying loyalty mean anything to her? He picked up the phone only to hear that Kim hadn't missed a beat in her rant. Ranting always one of the things she did best. "…And if you'd just _trust_ someone for a change-."

"Kim," He swallowed pushing back the hurt. "You just have to believe me. I wouldn't say something like this if I didn't really mean it."

"You say a lot of things you don't mean, Ron. Like when you said you were happy for me. Ron, I thought you were my friend, why would you take something like that back?"

"Ok I lied before, I'm sorry. But Kim-."

"Why would you lie to me?"

"I wanted you to be happy, I wanted…I don't know.  But I just can't let you move in with him." Kim gritted her teeth.

"If you really _wanted_ me to be happy you'd stop saying all this shit about Josh. Bottom line is you can't stop me from being with him, Ron. I valued your opinion as a friend-no as a brother, but if you're going to lie to me and say awful things about him then I don't think we can be friends anymore." 

"Is that what we were?" Ron's voice was a lot quieter now. Dull. "Because a friend would listen. A friend wouldn't do this to someone on their fucking birthday, Kim.  I'm sorry if I don't agree with your pick of a boyfriend, but I can't trust him. He's bad road. If my opinion hurts you then too bad, grow up and learn to deal with it." 

The sound of the phone hitting the receiver was Kim's reply and he smirked past welling tears; it was always like Kim. Able to dish out ridicule, but once the tables turned she could never take it. Heaven forbid someone ever tell her she was wrong. So he had to prove it to her the Josh was no good. But how? There was no proof in an unexplained vision or gut feeling. He had to catch Josh at something. 

"Keep my eyes open, huh? I'll keep them open alright."

Jao: Hope that wasn't too much like... gore to start you guys out with. It'll get a lot worse as we go on. You have to sit there and wonder—who is the one Kim should be worried about? Josh or Ron? 

As for birthdays, as someone brought up in my reviews, I figured as long as they reach the same age within the _school year_ it would be correct. I myself have a friend who has a birthday in December and mine is in February. Most people turn 18 in their senior year. That's what I based my logic on. .:shrugs:. And I was worried about having a phone convo, 'cuz I know how FFn kills most formatting. I hope it wasn't too annoying to have such large spaces between the dialogs.

And I want to apologize for the long wait. I know I'm usually faster with updates. I'll see you guys in chapter 3. Thanks everyone! 


	3. Thinking of You

Jao: Mmyep. Back for another chapter? Ok, but just be warned this chapter is rated R at least. Sorry I picked another A Perfect Circle song, but hey, if the shoe fits… "Thinking of You" seemed to fit exactly what I wanted to say in this chapter. 

Paragon

Chapter Three--"Thinking of You"

            "Come on in." The door opened slowly and Kim could hardly believe her eyes. More than that it was the smell that knocked her off her feet. Josh's medium sized house smelled of nothing but air freshener and bleach. The house was spotless…and white. _This_ is where she was going to move? 

            Some say Love blinds a person while it's new. To find the truth look behind the doors. 

            Kim placed her book bag down only for Josh to pick it back up. 

            "The closet is over here. Look, I'll show you." This was a little strange. She hadn't imagined Josh to be so serious about being tidy. He opened the closet, which of course was exactly in order, not a single thing out of its place. He placed the bag on a hook and smiled back at Kim. It wasn't until now she noticed how his clean and well-groomed appearance matched his lifestyle. Not like Ron who was so messy. At times Ron could be such a slob, what with the way he dressed sometimes and the way he ate--oh and who could forget that room of his? Her thoughts were interrupted by Josh who added: "I'll have you show you where everything goes." 

            They moved on towards the living room, which were also a few shades of white. Egg shell, mother of pearl and snow. Off white, white and cream. And despite how…well…_shiny_ the place was, it was slightly unnerving. Hopefully Josh would let her redecorate. They sat on the couch, which seemed to be made-or covered with-vinyl. 

            "So…your mom keeps this place really clean huh?" Josh burst out with laughter. 

            "My mom? All my mom does is…" He paused and a happy face caught a deep shadow, as if the word made him think of something horrible. "All she does is sleep, Kim.  This is all my doing. Don't you like it Kim?" 

            "Oh! I-I _like_ it. It's just its…" She searched for the right words cuz right now Josh already looked hurt. "It's just so...white." Josh sighed and leaned closer to Kim.

            "White is the color of all things pure." He leaned forward and left a soft kiss. "All things pure, like you, Kim Possible. You want to see the rest of the house now?" He stood and offered her his hand, which she took and smiled. Josh was so sweet…and perfect like his perfect white house. Not a thing out of place, not a single thing wrong. 

            Every room was, you guessed it, white…_except_ the bathrooms. Surprisingly enough they were red. A deep blood-like red, which Josh had explained was his parent's idea. From towels to wash clothes to even the toilet paper, strangely enough. The smell was the same throughout the house as well, tho the bleach was much stronger downstairs and in the two bathrooms the house provided. The air freshener smell seemed to originate from the room at the end of the hall on the second floor. 

            "What's in there?" Josh spun to look back at the door Kim was pointing towards. 

            "That's my parent's room. Don't ever touch it. Mother will get mad." Kim looked at him funny but Josh was quick to change the subject as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to another door. "This is going to be your room." It was beautiful. Huge bay windows opened to the backyard, which faced a hill that you could see the better part of Middleton from. The view was gorgeous. Josh wrapped his arms around Kim from behind as both peered out at the sunset. "The perfect view for the perfect woman. Now you can keep an eye on the whole world from your bedroom." He traced kisses up her neck till he reached her ear. "Do you like it?" Kim turned around in the loop of his arms to embrace him.

            "It's perfect."

            "I'm sorry Ron; Kimmie's not home." Mrs. Possible hated it when this happened. It was obvious that Ron liked Kim and it broke her heart every time she had to tell him Kim was on a date with someone. As soon as she'd mention Josh Mrs. Possible knew Ron would give her an uneasy 'Thanks anyway' and turn back for home. She took a deep breath, ready to comfort the teen. "She's over Josh's."

            "And you let her go?!" _That_ certainly wasn't what she had expected. Was that anger in Ron's eyes? It was enough for the woman to take a step back.

            "Is there something wrong, Ron?" 

            "Oh nothing, Mrs. P. Just Kim's dating some psycho path! Arrgh, now I gotta run all the way over there-."

            "Is she in some kind of danger?" Ron never turned back to answer her.

            When Ron had arrived he could hardly believe his eyes. He _had_ seen Josh's house before, but never like this. White siding splashed with blood, the windows held bloody handprints.  Despite the turn in his stomach he had to get in there, he had to save Kim! He ran to the door only to realize the handle itself was soaked in the crimson liquid. He grabbed it anyway and opened it without a second thought.

            Bad idea. White interior was soaked red. From the ceiling, and even the walls seemed to bleed upon the soaking floor. Ron covered his mouth holding back both a scream and an urge to vomit. Hopefully Kim was still alive, he had to find her, had to get her out of this place and fast.  He took off into the hellish living room where runes and unknown words were scrawled across the walls in blood only to feel a hand clasp down on his shoulder. 

            "Where do you think you're going?" Slowly he turned his head to see a young woman. Her features were perfect framed by long flowing white hair. Her gray-blue eyes glaring death at Ron.

            "I-I-I-I-." He swallowed and tried to get a hold of himself. "I'm here to get Kim."

            "Kim's not going anywhere." She shoved him onto a slippery wet vinyl couch. "She's going to stay here forever. She's just the Paragon we were looking for." The woman loomed over Ron who had slipped rather far into the huge couch. The sun had set in the blood-smeared windows and the living room became much darker. In the dark the woman glowed, her piercing eyes now a shade of red. But it wasn't her eyes that inflicted terror into Ron…it was the huge gaping slash across the woman's throat. If Rufus were there, he'd have surly fainted. Her cold fingers slid down his cheek. 

            "But you," she said without moving her lips. "You we can use as well." That was all Ron needed he bolted up--and _through_—the woman. He didn't turn around as he made his way to the stairs, fighting to get up them. The top was so close just a little farther-- 

            "Ron?" The stair slipped out from under him when he heard his name and he saw Kim only for an instant as he careened backwards and down the steps. 

            The smell of dirt filled his nose and it was so cold…so still and Ron wondered if he was dead. 

            "I think he's coming to. Ron, are you ok?" The blurry colors of red green and peach soon came together to form Kim. She was safe, thank goodness. But pain followed, along with the memories of what happened. The blood, the woman and falling down the stairs. 

            "He looks like he'll be fine." That voice. Ron groaned, not from the throbbing in his head but remembering why he was there in the first place—Josh Mankey. Ron sat up ignoring a ache in his back as well. 

            "Wh-why am I outside…?" Ron's speech was still a little slurred and he could taste a bit of blood in his mouth, blood he was hoping had come from him, and not some he picked up on the way through the hellish home. 

            "Mother's orders," was Mankey's simple reply. "She doesn't take well to trespassers. It's going to take forever to get the blood out of the carpet."

            "You hit your head on the railing on the way down," Kim explained farther, checking the bandage she had on Ron. He could feel the ache coming from the back of his head to above his right temple. 

            "Blood on the carpet? What about the blood on the walls and everywhere else?" They both looked at him with confusion. "Don't tell me you didn't notice! It was dripping from the ceiling!" Ron cringed after that, realizing yelling wasn't the best idea right now. "A-and what abut that woman?" Josh smirked.

            "You mean mother?" 

            "Th-that was your mother?!" Ron's mind put together the two and he had to admit, besides the huge gap in her neck the two had a resemblance. He stumbled to his feet and Kim was quick to steady her friend.

            "Ron, you need to rest. You must have been seeing thing-." He shoved her off and faltered a bit before regaining balance.

            "No! I'm not going to sit here and let you tell me I was seeing things! Kim, you've got to believe me-you were in there! Everything was covered in blood-and his mother is dead! She had a huge gap in her neck, Kim they're going to use you for something! Josh is going to kill you." Kim shook her head in amazement, her eyes reflecting the hurt inside.

            "Why would you say something like that, Ron?"

            "I know why." Josh walked up and wrapped an arm around Kim's waist. "He's in love with you." 

            "Don't you dare!" Ron shouted. Kim could only stare in disbelief.

            "I-Is it true?" Ron looked between the two before throwing out his arms.

            "That's not the point!"

            "It all makes sense now," Kim began. "The way you've been acting-the things you've said." Ron stumbled towards Kim and took her hand, which she jerked away. 

            "Kim, you've got to believe me when I say my feelings for you has nothing to do with this!"

            "It has _everything_ to do with this. Ron, I love Josh and nothing you say can change that."

            "Don't you think I _KNOW _that, Kim? God, everyday all you talk about is him. Even when we were little you'd never see _me_. I could change everything about me but to hell if it'd matter! I know you don't love me; you've shoved it in my face everyday. But this isn't about that! This is about saving your life!" There was silence after that, a few fall leaves dancing past. Ron could feel his head spin and his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

            "I'm sorry." Kim rubbed her eyes. "All this time I've thought of you as a partner-a brother…a friend that I could count on, but now. Now you scare me. So please…please just go away." Ron didn't bother to wipe away the tear that fell.

            "You've changed Kim. Before you were caring…before you were perfect and now…now you're so shallow it hurts." A crack filled the night air. Ron felt his cheek in disbelief as he turned his face back to Kim. Kim lowered her hand.

            "You're wrong, Ron. It's you who's changed. You're the one who's shallow. I think it's time for you to grow up and move on." She turned towards the house and Josh followed, turned and offered Ron one last smirk before disappearing behind a blood soaked door.

Jao: Wow. Kim smacked Ron. That sure was fun to write. 3 So anyways, next chapter coming soon. Hope things aren't _too_ confusing. 


	4. Hover

jao: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. Had trouble with grades and stuff.

Hover by TrustCompany from their album The Lonely Position of Neutral 

Paragon

Chapter Four-"Hover"

            "Kimmie, is everything ok?" Kim could only look at her clenched fists in her lap. "Ron seemed pretty worried. He stopped by, didn't he? Probably had something important to tell you." More silence followed as Mrs. Possible drove her and Kim home from Josh's. "Is Ron ok? Does he need a -."

            "Mom!" Kim bit her lip. "Please…don't talk about Ron right now." 

            Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Only when we stop to look at them can we see the reflection of change—change in ourselves.

It was raining…a shiver spread across her already pale skin. Something weird was going on and it chilled her to the bone. Kim had never felt so scared, and not of Josh…but of Ron. He looked so desperate as if he'd stop at nothing to get what he wanted. No-it was something more than that. It was something in his eyes… They belonged to a different person now. This wasn't her Ron. _Her_ Ron would support her, he'd never-

            A tear slipped down Kim's face and Mrs. Possible tried not to notice. 

What-what if she never got her Ron back? 

Rain fell, as if to accent the pain in his heart. Ron's legs took him to an unknown destination. After the argument he had ran from the front lawn but now his legs barely moved at all.

_"You're wrong, Ron. It's you who's changed. You're the one who's shallow. I think it's time for you to grow up and move on."  _He reached for a folded piece of cardboard in his rain soaked pants pocket. The cake and candles and corny joke remained but Kim's words had washed away…faded away. And—not only had she rejected his feelings for her in such an awful way, but also ended their friendship and put herself back into danger. She crumpled him…on his birthday when all he wanted to do was to save her. 

And it was all so cold. 

"Kim…why?" His mind raced. Wasn't he good enough? Hadn't he tried hard enough? Was it the way he dressed…or the things he said? Why couldn't she love him…why wouldn't she listen? Beep beep! Ron turned to see a familiar car. Monique waved from the front seat and Ron opened the passenger side. A forgotten birthday card floated aimlessly down the gutter.

"Hey Ron. I take it the trip to Bueno Nacho was a bust." Ron was silent which made Monique worry. Something was seriously wrong. And it wasn't just his silence, either; it was everything-the soaked bandages, the pale complexion, his posture and the lack of that glow of his. He was miserable and it radiated so deep into her…it was like he was dead. Heck, she couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He wasn't even shivering from the cold September rain. Whatever happened it must have been horrible and she had a feeling it had a lot to do with Kim. 

The rain began to come down even harder now, impairing a lot of the view and with wet autumn leaves on the road she knew driving wasn't best right now. Monique would have to stop at whose ever house was the closest. 

"Ron, you ok?" Her tone was soft; as if talking too loudly would surely harm him…he seemed so fragile and broken. Ron shifted and looked her way before bowing his head to stare at rain soaked sneakers. 

"Do you think I'm crazy?" His voice was hushed.

"Crazy?" Ron _was_ odd, that much was for sure and in her mind Monique had a nice joke about carrying rodents in his pants spelled sanity to her, but right now wasn't time for jokes. "No way, Ron. You're one of the most…_interesting_ guys I know."

 He looked out the window, squinting to see where they were. When they passed a familiar looking tree Ron's heart stopped.

"Why are we going this way?" Monique pulled up a driveway and turned off the car and if she thought Ron was pale before he was three times as worse by now.

"I can't drive in this rain, we'll just chill here at Josh's till we-." Ron was out of the car in an instant. "Ron-hey!" 

Grabbing an umbrella Monique was out of the car. For someone who seemed to hardly breathe a moment ago he sure was moving now but it wasn't long before she caught up and spun the teen around.

"Ron, what the hell is going on?" His eyes moved from the ground to Monique's and she couldn't help but to blink in surprise. Light brown carefree eyes now were almost black and full of something…something almost primal. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." And with that he jerked away. 

"Ron, I want you to tell me, and I want it right now." He stood there in the rain staring at Monique with one arm on her hip, the other holding the umbrella. She'd think he was crazy-just like Kim. Everyone loved Mankey. He turned on his heel and began to walk away only to feel her stop him. "I'm not going to ask you again." He didn't turn to face her; he didn't want to see her face.

"Mankey is going to kill Kim." Monique cocked an eyebrow. 

"You mean Josh? Josh Mankey?" Ron slowly turned around and she felt herself step back. Swallowing, Monique replaced her hand on her hip. "Why would he do something like that?" 

"I don't know, probably the same reason he killed his mother-who knows! All _I_ know is I'm not going to stand around until it happens!" Did he just yell at her? One thing Monique could not stand was a raised voice. She stepped right up and, tho a bit hesitant at first, glared right back into those strange eyes.

"What do you plan to do about it?! If walking around in the rain is your plan then you're slower than I thought!" She bit her lip once Ron's eyes widened. 

"Oh! Oh that's great!" He backed up a few steps. "Kim thinks I'm crazy, you think I'm slow- what next?"

"Ron, that's not what I meant-."

"Like hell it's not! Why don't you just-just stop _pretending_ to care and leave already?!" 

"Oh look at me! I'm poor Ron Stoppable and no one cares about me!" She walked right up, toe-to-toe with him. "I'm tired of you feeling sorry for yourself every time something doesn't go your way! You always let Kim make all your decisions you can't even make any of your own! If you want to protect her then protect her, but you better make damn sure that what you think is happening is really happening because if you're wrong and this is some _jealous delusion_ even Kim might have a hard time trusting you again." 

There was a silence as Monique's words washed upon Ron but she wouldn't give him the opportunity to respond. She turned, reached her car and left. But she _was_ right. He had to do something and if he couldn't get Kim to open her eyes he'd have to stop Mankey himself. Narrowed eyes focused on the house in front of him.

"Oh, I'll do something alright."

"Here's your hot coco, dear." Mrs. Possible handed Kim the mug and sat next to her daughter on the couch. "Now, is there anything you want to talk about?" Kim sighed as she peered into the dark chocolate drink.

"It's Ron. I told him about me moving in with Josh-."

"You're moving in with Josh?"

"Mom, this is about Ron, remember? Anyway…" She trailed off and after a moment's pause took a sip of the coco. "He's…changed. I mean, before Ron was-was honest and caring. Now he's telling me Josh is trying to kill me and Ron's just acting weird-and then I found out that…" Mrs. Possible sighed and lifted Kim's chin. 

"If you think whatever change Ron's going through is due to his feelings for you then you're wrong, Kimmie."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Ron's liked you for years." Kim's eyes reflected her surprise. "He cares about you very much and if he thinks you're in danger then you should hear him out. He must have a reason." 

"But he was delirious, mom!" Mrs. Possible placed a hand on her daughter's cheek in an attempt to sooth her.

"Then you should help him. If he is…changing like you say he is, then he'll need you now more than ever. After all, he'd do that much for you wouldn't he? He loves you Kimmie, and granted might be a little upset that doesn't mean you should fear him. You know Ron would never hurt you ever. What would you do in his shoes?" 

That was all it took and in a way Kim knew something like this was going to happen. It was tradition to cry over a cup of coco. She placed the mug down and buried herself in her mother's shoulder. 

"You're so right, mom," Kim managed between sobs. "The-the last thing I told him-the last thing I did-."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is Ron needs your help and you still might have time to make things right." Kim nodded and stood and Mrs. Possible handed Kim her coat. "Be back soon." 

The metal under hand was so cold. Ron didn't know what was behind this door, but one thing was for sure. He had to find out. Find out if he really was just imagining it or if Josh was just as evil as he thought he was. And if he were, Ron would have to stop Josh…no matter the cost. With a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside.

Jao: I know this one was real short, and I'm so sorry that it took like a month to get it out here, but I was having trouble with grades and had my own 18th birthday and I've been DDRing more than a healthy amount. So yea. The next chapter will be out real soon, swear!

What will happen when Ron goes to confront Josh on his own? Will Kim be able to get there in time? What is Josh hiding?


	5. Drown

Jao: Hopefully FFn won't kill my formatting as much as it had last time. I want to re-upload chapter 4 but I'm not sure if it'll erase the reviews I've received for that chapter…

Drown by Limp Bizkit from their Results May Vary album.

Paragon

Chapter five "Drown"

            Slipping a hand around the doorknob Ron took a step inside. Where blood had slipped and flowed from unknown sources it was now clean--spotless in the dim lights of the house. The floor made no sound as he treaded through to the living room. 

            "Welcome, Ron Stoppable." He turned to see the same woman from before, but her appearance wasn't grotesque. She seemed real, alive, and healthy. "My name is Sarah, Josh's mom." It was strange, for the mother of an 18 year old; Mrs. Mankey didn't seem over the age of 25. She walked around him, looking him over. "You're here to see Josh?" Ron met her with a slightly frightened gaze. 

            "What's going o-." 

            "Your questions will be answered before you leave. Don't you worry. Josh is busy at the moment. Preparing." Ron opened his mouth to speak but she covered it with a chilling hand. "He's preparing for you. You needn't ask anything. I know what you're thinking. I can see into your soul through those eyes of yours, I know every dark secret, every awful little thing you've ever thought. And you think of quite a lot of them. Behind your gentle exterior you can be quite brutal inside and not on just yourself but on others." 

The giggle that followed Sarah's words didn't come from her but all around Ron. Her appearance changed back to that which Ron had seen before; red eyes and gaping flesh, dripping blood onto the white white carpet. She took his chin into her cold, wet, rotting, and bone-exposed fingers and focused his terror filled eyes into her own. 

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here." 

With a jerk Ron had freed himself from her and ran to a different room finding it pitch black. Back pressed against a cold wall now, his heart pounded. Trying to make sense of his thoughts Ron calmed himself. The light flipped on revealing another woman sitting on the kitchen's small island. Long black hair flowed beside a pale face. A simple black tank top and black shorts adorned her thin thin frame.

"How nice." Her voice was so quiet that Ron almost didn't hear her. "Why did you come? To save Kim?" 

"How did you- I've never even seen you before-."

"You're not very quick are you?" With fluid motion she opened a drawer on the island and pulled out a large knife. "My name is Rose. I died two years ago." 

"How did you…?" 

"The same way everyone else here has…the same way you will. What did you think you'd accomplish coming in here alone? Big strong Ron coming to save the day. Heh." She slid the blade across her palm allowing a stream of blood to splash against white tiles. "Pain is so nice, don't you agree? Emotional pain, physical pain-it proves you're alive. I miss it a lot. For _you_ it gives you something to complain about, something to gain attention from." 

"That's not-." Ron barely moved fast enough to dodge the thrown knife. When he regained himself and looked her way her corporeal appearance had disappeared to one laced with cuts and words carved into flesh. 

"You're telling me that you wouldn't use it to gain her attention? After all, Kim loves Josh far more than you and you know it. You want her to notice you so much that you'd do anything to get her attention-you'd kill for it. Spill blood for it, be it your own or someone else's-and don't deny it. I can see in your mind, somewhere in there you've thought it. Like when you came in here. 'I'm going to save Kim by stopping Mankey no matter the cost.' As if you were going to do it out of friendship, loyalty and love.  But in that part of your mind that you don't hear between your ears, you said: 'That'll teach her to doubt me when I prove I'm right. She'll see how great I am.'"

"There in lies the truth, Ron," Rose continued as she clawed at the now gaping wound in her palm. Digging through her own rotting flesh. "You have to prove you're better. Better than Mankey, better than Kim and you have to teach her a lesson. You're no hero. You're just as shallow as all the people you've grown to dislike." 

"Who or whatever you are I know you're not real-this can't be happening." Ron's chest heaved as his mind was resisting. Trying not to take in nor believe anything he was seeing or hearing. Ghosts weren't real, they weren't real, they just weren't-

"Not real? Ron, the dead are just as real as the living. Look outside thru the windows. Look and see-the skies are filled with phantoms."  

Reluctantly and without moving his back towards her in fear of another air borne knife, he made his way to the large windows and throwing back the white curtains Ron gasped in shock. It was like an ocean in the night sky, a moving flowing mass of mutilated humanity. The trees full of autumn leaves didn't move due to wind, but from the spirits that passed through. The people they touched shivered and pulled coats up to protect their skin. 

A hand on the back of his neck made him jump and turn around to see Rose but inches from his face. She smelled like death, her flesh peeled back in so many places. She slipped a hand on his cheek. 

"The living are always so blind. All we had to do was open your eyes." She held up a knife and in the metallic reflection Ron gaped in horror. His own eyes had turned from light brown to black. "The veil is pulled back for you forever, Ron Stoppable. You have a gift. The dead will always find you, will always touch you and you'll never be alone again. A true Paragon." Franticly he pushed her aside, cutting the top of his right hand in the process. Stumbling, scrambling he found his way into more darkness.

            "Are you sure you haven't heard from him?" Mrs. Stoppable shook her head.

            "No, Kim, we thought he was with you. Is something wrong?" 

            "No, nothing's wrong, I'll keep you posted ok? You and Mr. Stoppable just sit tight." Kim's optimistic smile disappeared as soon as the door closed. If Ron wasn't home by now where could he be? As her mind ran over all the possibilities, the other part of her made up worst-case scenarios. After all, it _had_ begun to rain a little after the argument and Ron did have a mild concussion. Wh-what if he passed out in the road or was face down in some gutter? No—getting upset right now over what-if's weren't going to help her. But…but if something did happen to him she'd never be able to forgive herself. 

            Next stop was Bueno Nacho. Now and then Ron would go there and gorge himself when ever he was down. Maybe _maybe_ he'd be there. 

No such luck. The cashier shook his head sadly, and it was no surprise all the BN staff knew who Ron was. Kim sighed and sat herself down in a booth.

            "Hey Kim." She looked up to see Josh, leaning suavely on her table. "Why the sad face?"

            "I can't find Ron and I'm worried he might be hurt."

            "Ron's a big kid, Kim. I'm sure he can handle being by himself."

            "But he's…he's…not himself recently." Josh sat down next to Kim and took her hand. 

            "He's only adjusting. Ron's so used to you holding his hand through everything he needs to find his own footing. If you help him it will only make things worse." She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

            "Maybe you're right." Josh grinned as he stroked Kim's hair.

            "I'm always right."

            Mankey couldn't help but to let a smirk dance 'cross is face. In the fewest words to be said and Kim followed his whims. She was already forgetting about Stoppable. A week ago Kim would have kept looking, she wouldn't have shrugged off her friend's disappearance like that. But now Josh was her world and that was the way he liked it. That's the way it would stay. 

            Gently he moved her chin to force her eyes into his own. Emerald eyes that reflected him so brightly…perfect. He bent down and gently kissed her thinking she tasted like death. Sweet.

Bitter.

Blood always was. Bruises, cuts and various scratches covered Ron's face. Fatigue racked his body and it seemed as soon as Ron had walked into this damned house he was running. If only he could just find Josh…

            Carefully Ron peered around a corner recognizing the next room was the living room. That meant the way out was just a few feet away. There'd be another chance to confront Josh; right now he had to leave with as much sanity as he could.  Creeping as silent as possible, Ron made his way to the door, relieved that some mutilated soul didn't come to torment his body or dive into his mind. Door knob in hand now all he had to do was twist it and he was—

            The door swung open and Ron fell to his knees, hearing a faint splash as he did. In…in the driveway was Monique's car-smashed completely. In the middle of the yard tho stood Josh, holding what Ron could only hardly recognize as Monique. 

            "It's about time you came out here, Ron. I wanted to talk to you."

            "You Bastard!" Ron was on his feet and was ready to deliver a running punch to Josh only for Josh to toss the limp female into Ron's arms. He caught her and due to the blood and rain soaked yard fell backwards. Josh stood over and smiled, tossing the blade not far from Ron. 

            "Aren't you happy? You never did like Monique did you? Another person who stole Kim's attention from you. And that argument you had with her before your came into my house-didn't it make you mad? She called you slow. You know she's just like everyone else, hiding behind a smile but says shit behind your back." Trapped between complete sadness, consuming anger and overwhelming nausea Ron's voice escaped him. There were countless gashes in her skin; on her right arm was carved the word "bitch." Her eyes stared back at him in silent, still and dead horror. 

            "You'll never get away with this!" Ron yelled, not looking up at Josh. From Josh there was only laughter that trailed off to the sound of police sirens. 

            "Put down the girl and stand with your arms in the air!" The command made Ron look up to find himself alone with the cops and a corpse in his arms. "I'm not going to tell you again! Put her down, step away with your hands in the air!" Ron did as he was instructed, feeling himself shaking under the entire trauma. In a moment's notice there were a number of police officers restraining him and dragging him to the patrol cars.

            "You've got it all wrong! I-I didn't-." Ron was silenced as he was shoved against the car and patted down in search for any weapons. 

            "That's the boy!" An elderly woman could hardly stand on her own as she stared at Ron. "T-the girl and he were fighting and then I hear her scream, I called you all as fast as I could-I-I just wish it was in time. Youths these days…" An officer led her away and recorded some more information. 

            "I came as soon as I-." Ron didn't need to see who it was; he could feel her heart stop. "Who did this?" Kim's voice was cracking with emotion. The officers that had gathered round the suspect separated and they forced Ron back into a standing position in order to face her. "R-Ron? You…you did this?" Her voice was so quiet. 

Her eyes, filling with hurt and threatening tears, burned into him searching for the answer. It was too much--just too much. Ron adverted his gaze from her to the ground, feeling tears of his own. Everything was disappearing so quickly—the future he had dreamed of, his friendship with Kim, his life all together. 

"You did, didn't you?" The words hit him in the chest, stinging like any knife.

"Of course not! You of all people should know I would never _kill_ someone, KP!" She turned her face away, a hand holding, cradling her throbbing forehead. 

"I used to think that, but the way you've been acting, the things you've said-."

"Kim, Kim look at me!" 

"That's enough. It's time to go to the station," an officer said, opening the patrol car door. Ron struggled, trying to reach Kim who still had her back turned.

"Kim! Please! You gotta believe me when I say I didn't do this!" She turned to him slowly, not bothering to wipe away the tears that pooled in her eyes and spilled down flushed cheeks. The officers stopped and allowed Kim to advance towards him. 

"Then who did? You were here weren't you?" Ron opened his mouth to shout out the truth, that it was Josh but in that moment Josh had walked up behind Kim placing a hand on her shoulder, grinning mercilessly at him. Josh was clean-no blood, not a trace and that's when Ron knew it was hopeless. No one would believe him, especially not Kim. Heh. He even began to second-guess himself. Taking a deep breath he hung his head in shame.

"I don't who did it."

There was a slam and the cars soon drove off.  

"Are you ok?" Kim wrapped her arms around Josh, burying a tear soaked face into his shoulder.  "Shhhh…" He stroked Kim's hair trying to calm her, smiling all the while. He took in her scent thinking that she smelled like death to him.

Sweet.

Jao: Now now, before you think this is going to end like Secrets, let me tell you we're only like ½ way thru. Next chapter coming soon along with a lot of answers to questions you guys must have.


	6. Come Clean

Paragon 

Chapter Six "Come Clean"

            After all the noise the silence was welcomed. A whirlwind of events had swept Ron off his feet and left his world in pieces. In his cell, his head down, the small pillow offered him little comfort. But it didn't matter. Exhausted and burned out in both mind and heart he welcomed the darkness-the still and the numbness of sleep. And as it over took him, a tear rolled down his cheek. Never did he feel so alone.

            From cold concrete walls and iron bars the scene changed to rolling hills under a clear night. Cool refreshing summer air whispered past as he sat in the passenger seat of a topless car. There were a million stars and the moon was so huge and bright it bathed the scene in light blue. It was beautiful, peaceful…like a dream. Maybe the whole Josh thing was a dream so far behind him now. 

A jump of hope sent a glow back to his eyes. Maybe…just maybe his life was still there, maybe all that he knew was still waiting for him back home. Maybe Kim would be there too. It was then he turned his head to see her driving. She looked his way briefly, showing him a smile. And Ron knew it was only a dream.

            The perfection of the moment only stung when in the light of the truth-that this wasn't really happening, that this was just a dream and that in reality he had nothing—not even his freedom. When he felt a hand on his own he looked up. Kim had stopped the car, her eyes full of worry…no there was more than that; there was a deep sadness. Slowly she outstretched a hand and wiped his cheek free of tears.  Ron leaned gently into her touch, holding her hand tenderly to his cheek, afraid to let it go. There were no words shared, there was too much to say. There was only the slow soft movement as Kim leaned closer and left a feather soft kiss on his pale parted lips. 

            "I'm so sorry." Kim's words were so soft that even in the stillness of the night Ron could hardly hear her. She crawled past the center console and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head buried into his shoulder. "Please…please forgive me." 

Ron himself hadn't moved since the kiss, the dizziness passing. Now with his senses regained he wrapped his arms around her, savoring the way she felt, the way she smelled, her warmth, her heartbeat. When he realized she was crying he gently pulled back to wipe her face as she had done to him. Her eyes shimmered with the glossiness of tears under the moonlight and Ron felt himself lost. The heartbreak that radiated from her stabbed deep into him. Her lips moved in slow motion forming the sentence, barely whispered:

"I never meant to hurt you." Ron shook his head, lovingly tucking the hair that fell past her eyes behind her ear. 

"It's ok." His own voice was cracked-choked by the emotions deep inside. "I never meant to hurt you either." His eyes searched hers for understanding, but emerald ones closed and rested her head on his chest. 

"Promise me, Ron." 

"Anything." 

"Promise me you'll-."

"Time to get up!" Ron sat up at the sound of the clanking of the bars. An officer stood in his cell. "Your attorney is here to see you." Shaking off the stiffness he sat up, trying to remember the dream. The details were hazy; all he knew was he never wanted it to end. 

"You don't have to let it end." Ron jumped and looked over to the vacant cot in the cell where a man sat, rope burns around his neck. Obviously another spirit. "You enjoyed your dream? Then go back to sleep and don't wake up." 

"What are you staring at?" Ron looked back to the officer before shaking his head, fingers running thru messy blonde hair.

"Nothing." He glanced back to see the ghost had left. "Nothing at all."

It wasn't long before Ron found himself in a small conference room with a one-way mirror.  It was a little chilly in his new clothes, the thin orange-ish clothing offering no protection from drafts.  Why was it so cold? 

"He's coming." It was a whisper in a darken corner of the room and reluctantly Ron moved his eyes towards the source. One eye stared at him from a head on just an upper torso. Two scraggly arms hung from the sides. "He's coming and he'll kill you. Nowhere to run. No where to hide." The voice of the mutilated ghost sounded directly into Ron's mind since the ghost itself had long lost its jaw, the tongue hung rotted from the depth of a battered throat. The door opened, sending Ron out of his seat. A woman towered over him and offered Ron a hand. 

"A little jumpy there, huh? Must be hard on you. My name's Louis Tannenbaum and I'll be your attorney." She pulled him to his feet and fixed his chair before taking her own just across the table. "Let's get right down to it Ron, things don't look very good in your favor. The arraignment is tomorrow and you know they'll try to nail you for manslaughter. Hey kid-you ok?" Ron's eyes were still locked on the torso, it's heaving chest spilling blood and maggots. Slowly torn arms came down and began to drag itself closer. Ron quickly jumped into his chair. Blood and rotten chunks of who knows what spilled from the empty socket in it's head—and the smell? Ron could hardly breathe. When it reached out and brushed Ron's leg he jumped up on the table. 

"Get-Stay away from me!" Louis on the other hand only stared in shock at her client. He pulled up the chair and swung it at the air, and there was a dead sweat on his skin and fear like she had never seen in his eyes. He was convinced something was there. Enough was enough. She called in the guards who grabbed Ron and in the moment he was held back he felt the cold dead flesh of the spirit caress his leg, the blood seeping thru thin material. Louis watched as they sedated him and began to drag him back to his cell. Her clients before had pleaded insanity but never had she thought she'd find a person that really needed it. 

"Poor kid."

"Shhh…calm down." Kim's words did little to calm the small rodent. Rufus who had a stomachache the day before had no idea what was happening—why Ron wasn't home. She figured it was hopeless to explain to him the real reason when she herself was trying to forget. After making some excuse, which he bought skeptically, Kim laid back on her bed, staring up at a ceiling covered in plastic glow in the dark stars. 

"You think this is a good idea?" A 14-year-old Ron smiled down at her from a wobbly chair, cradling a number of plastic stars in his shirt. They were all pre-sticky-fyed, as Ron had referred to it then. All he had to do was reach up and press it to the ceiling. That's what Kim was worried about. 

"I do this all the time back home, KP. There's nothing to worry about." He reached up and stuck a on a star. "See? I have the balance of a-." The crack of the chair leg came first, then the smash of glass, then darkness and a thud. 

"Ron! Are you ok?" 

"Yea, I landed on your bed…sorry about your light." There was silence after that as both took a moment to looks around. In Ron's fall all the stars he was holding had scattered everywhere. He felt the bed sink a bit as Kim lay down next to him. 

"Perfect."

"What is? I broke your light and the chair and-."

"I mean the stars, Ron. It's…It's like we're in space just the two of us. No school, no problems, just us." She took his hand and smiled at his little gasp. "I like it."

"M-me too, KP."

Kim shook off the memory. That seemed like forever ago and Ron was a different person back then…but so was she. Kim closed her eyes, trying to make sense of all the mess. Just where had things changed between them? She remembered everything was just fine-they had grown up together just fine all the way to junior year…Kim bit her lip. It was that year that she and Josh had started going out. With the dates and cheerleading and other school stuff…

_"I mean Ron's liked you for years. He cares about you very much and if he thinks you're in danger then you should hear him out. He must have a reason." _

_"Of course not! You of all people should know I would never kill someone, KP!" _

_"I used to think that, but the way you've been acting, the things you've said-."_

_"Kim, Kim look at me! Kim! Please! You gotta believe me when I say I didn't do this!" _

There was no use stopping the tears. She had tried to forget what happened, how she had lost two friends in one day. She had tried to erase the sight of Monique and the pain in Ron's eyes but it returned and haunted her every time she closed her eyes. 

"S'ok." Squeaked Rufus from next to her but his words did little to calm the teenager.

Everything spun, the sedative finally setting in. Ron couldn't feel the guards dragging him to a more secure cell; all he could do was stare blankly at the scores of mutilation that stared back from the passing cells. The smell was rank and the blood on the floor cold and thick. If…if this is what he'd have to see for the rest of the day Ron would much rather be blind. They stopped and Ron was tossed into a empty white room with a one way mirror so that they could monitor him until they received permission to transfer him to Middleton sanitarium for an analysis. 

Luckily the room was empty—free of the cold stench of death that seemed to follow him now. This was Josh's fault. Josh did this to him, he stole Kim, Josh ruined his life. Never had Ron felt so much anger towards anyone…not that it mattered any more. He closed his eyes and waited for the sedative to take him under. 

"So you're giving up? How you lasted that long with Kim, I have no idea." Ron's eyes opened in a flash to see Monique standing in front of him, her hands behind her back. She was in a corporeal looking state, whole and almost alive looking. There was a faint smell of death, but it was mixed with her normal scent of vanilla. 

"M-Monique?"

"In the…well, not in the flesh, but you-Anyways, Ron, you gotta listen. You hafta save Kim, she's still in danger." Ron's head swam a bit but he focused, trying to think.

"I can't I'm sorta…t-trapped here. Being held for your murder…" Ron could hardly even talk. "I-I… didn't _really_ kill you…?" Monique shook her head before grabbing Ron's face centering it on her own in an attempt to make him focus. 

"You need to get out of here and save Kim. If you stay then both of you will die." Ron adverted his half closed eyes.

"W-would that be so bad?" Ron's eyes closed the rest of the way, finally sub coming to the sedatives. She gently laid him down before fading back to her torn state and shook her head in pity.

"You have no idea."

Jao: Firstly, song credits: Come Clean by Hillary Duff from her album Metamorphosis. 

I hope that helped you guys who were wishing for some KR in this horrible story somewhere. 

And before you kill me, I know I didn't pay much attention to the law process but I had to remember that this is a horror fic, not a courthouse drama, tho that would be fun. Trying to prove Ron innocent despite all the evidence piled against him. 

            Anyways, what are my own fears with this story? Making it feel too much like the movie 6th sense. What with Ron being able to see dead people. Whelp, there will be a little more action in the next chap, promise. After all, he is coming…


	7. Sleeping Beauty

Jao: OMG I'm sooo sorry this took so long to update. I had to rethink my plot line and try to update my Deviantart gallery and before I knew it, it was like a month later. I hope you guys enjoy this change of events and I swear the updates will only come faster now.

Paragon 

Chapter 7 ~ Sleeping Beauty

            Once a person loses sight of hope, so does the light of reason fade. 

It was so cold… Not the temperature in the small protective cell. It was cold inside. Ron was awake, aware but he dare not open his eyes in fear of what might await him. Scared if he did, another horrible day would begin. This…this world, the reality that awaited him felt much more like a nightmare. One he'd never escape.

            Memories of the night before returned, the images of all the mutilation flooding his mind. The smell, the horrors he had seen; but the thing that scared him the most was the knowledge that those images would never go away. Every place, everything he might see would be dipped in blood. The moans and calls of spirits would follow him, their dead gazes burning into his mind. They wouldn't go away. They'd never go away. 

Ron's hands cupped his head, pressing his forehead as if to keep it together. If he opened his eyes, they were surly waiting for him. Everything was gone, no body cared. His mind raced, his heart pounding against the cage of his ribs. Shaking hands moved from forehead to closed eyes. Don't open them, don't open them. But even with his eyes closed their faces returned, the memory of the cold of their touch replaying itself across his skin. Make them go away.

"Go away!!"

Blood splashed against the white of the sanitarium walls. Frantic hands clawed at flesh. He was purging himself of the images, trying to scrape them forever from his mind. Never, never would he see those horrors again.

Not without eyes. 

Two nurses came in, both scrambling to stop him. A third nurse entered, a sedative in hand. Ron didn't feel its pinch as the needle broke his skin and emptied the contentece. Arms now restrained the only thing he felt was the drip of blood that ran down his face like crimson tears.  

            "Are you sure this is the best idea, honey?" Mrs. Possible didn't hide her look of worry as she watched Kim unbuckle her seat belt. Kim only nodded before reaching for the door handle. She paused and without looking back to her mother she answered:

            "I have to know."

The walk to the Tri-city Sanitarium was slow; each step on the concrete seemed to echo off the massive walls ahead of her. Sadly she realized even tho the path was straight and laid in stone, she felt so lost. She was hoping…praying maybe if she could just see Ron; if she could talk to him she could find some answers.

            With a shiver Kim pulled up the coat around her and took a brief moment to look at the surrounding trees. Autumn was always so pretty. She counted as the leaves fell.

One, two, three… Senior year _had_ come so quickly, but things weren't like how she had imagined. Things had changed faster than the trees.

Four, five, six, seven… Eight, nine, ten… Just…just a week ago everything was perfect. She had a boy friend, a girl friend she could count on and a partner she trusted with every once of her. Now everything was so unclear. 

Eleven… And now…now she felt so alone. Kim couldn't help but sigh, taking note of the next leaf.

Twelve. She picked it up and placed it in her pocket. Call it tradition…

Inside it was strangely quiet. No one sat at the reception desk, no one walked the halls. True, it was still morning; Kim had expected to see _someone_. The sunrays that filtered thru thin white shades on the windows were the only source of light giving the whole facility a sleepy gray tone. It was strangely soothing and yet unnerving at the same time.

            "Hello? Anybody here?" Her voice carried down the halls and finally there was some movement. A nurse quickly made her way to the teenager. 

            "What can I do for you, dear?" The plump lady took her spot behind the reception desk and handed Kim a sign in clipboard.

            "I…I came to visit a patient." The lady hardly heard her, sadness and disbelief in her quiet tone. 

            "And who might that be, ma'am?" 

            "Ron Stoppable." The nurse chuckled and shook her head. 

"You might have to wait."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" 

"Oh no, it's just the sedatives from last night haven't worn off on him yet. He might still be out of it." There was a pause that followed, the pain in Kim's eyes winning her over. "But if you want to see him, I'm sure it's safe." 

"I'd like that."

The walk was even more solemn than the one outside. It was deathly quiet here…never a place she'd imagine for Ron. He was always so bright, happy and loud and it was hard to imagine him any other way. She couldn't help but a small sad smile as memories of their days at Bueno Nacho replayed in her mind. That was the Ron she knew, the one with a huge smile and shinning brown eyes. Another door soon approached and the door handle the nurse grabbed, her eyes catching the far off look in the teenager. 

"Before you go in, there are some things you need to know."

Complete darkness, a total stillness had settled around Ron. His arms restrained, his sight lost there was a degree of venerability. But at least he was safe. A noise pulled his thoughts away, a new fear as he heard slow footsteps making their way toward him. He took a deep breath and called out:

"W-who's there?" 

Kim bit her lip at the sight, soon falling to her knees in front of him. Bandages were wrapped around his eyes, his arms held in a lose straightjacket. It was surreal. This wasn't Ron, it couldn't be. She reached out a shaking hand to touch him but he jerked back. 

"Ron, it's me. Kim."

"Kim? Wh-what are you doing here?" He tried to open his eyes, to take in her face, to look at her and burn her deep into his memory but he couldn't. With horror he realized he'd never see her, or Rufus, or anything he loved. Not his family or a sunset. He was safe at a horrible price. Worst of all, he thought as he fell into a slump, he couldn't even cry. He felt her arms wrap around him in an embrace, one he wished he could return. After a moment she returned him to an upright position and began to undo his bandages. 

Under the white cloth was torn, red and bruised skin. Slowly Ron managed to open them revealing fogged over eyes. Under the glossed over gray you could almost make out that trademark light brown. She waved a hand in front of his face. When he didn't respond she clutched at the material of her shirt, eyes misting with tears.

"Oh god…it's true. Ron…what did they do to you?" She reached behind him and undid the straightjacket and cast it aside. Slowly a hand of his own groped the air till it found a way to her face. His eyes were open, almost as if they were trying to focus, to make her out from the blackness. 

Ron gasped as his chest ached and his throat ran dry. He wanted to cry so badly; he wanted to just let it all go. Soon Kim's hand overlay his own, holding his hand to her cheek. He could feel her tears and hear her quietly sob. For the first time in what felt like forever he didn't feel so alone. 

"I'm so sorry, Ron-I-I should have done something. I should have never let them take you here. I'll make them pay for what they've done to you."

"They didn't do anything to me."

"What?" Kim backed a bit away, Ron's hand falling back to his lap. 

"I…I did this."

"What? Why?" 

"I couldn't stand it any more. I-," His arms wrapped tightly around himself. "The things I've seen…it was too much, I didn't know what else to do. I-I didn't know." Kim wrapped her arms around him, taking him and cradling him almost. Her mom was right all along, Ron needed her help and she turned away from him, right when he needed her the most.

"This is my fault." She managed finally, a hand going to wipe her face clean of tears. Ron sat up from her arms.

"No, it's not."

"Then who's is it?" Her tone was confused and tear chocked. "I should have helped you with you being this sick."

"Sick?" That's right. He remembered now that she thought he was crazy…jealous and delusional. "I'm not sick. God, you still don't believe me? You probably still think I killed Monique and imagined all that stuff about Josh."

"Ron, you-you didn't know any better, you couldn't help it."

"I'm perfectly sane, Kim!"

"Ron, calm down." She glanced over at the straightjacket laying a few feet away and solemnly wondered if it was such a good idea taking it off of him. Ron stood and found the wall using it as a guide, taking him farther from Kim. 

"Why did you even come here?" She turned around and saw his back facing her. 

"I came to see you. I was worri-."

"No. What was the real reason? Obviously it wasn't to listen to me, it's not because you _care_ about me." He shook his head. "I should have known better." Kim stood at this.

"How dare you judge me like that." 

"Judge you? What _about_ you? You've marked me off as crazy from the beginning, not _once_ hearing me out. I had thought of all the people in the world _you_ would have at least trusted me a little. Trusted me like I trusted you." Ron paused and to his surprise she was silent. No single-minded come back. No angry rant. That meant he must have hit a cord somewhere in her and his words must have stung. Ron was half thankful and half regretful of that fact. With a sigh he put his back to the wall and slid down it.

"I'm sorry." Ron hardly heard Kim whisper it. "I-I don't know _what_ to think. I came here hoping to find some answers… Don't think for an instant I want to believe-." She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself from tears, so she took a deep breath and tried again. "I don't want to believe that it was you…or that you are anything besides the Ron _I_ knew." It was hopeless. Thru more useless sobs she continued: "I want it to be like before." 

A hand reached her shoulder and Kim looked up at Ron, his large gray eyes staring right thru her. 

"You can't even cry, can you?" Kim reached up and touched his face, her own scrunching up with a new wave of tears. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. After a long moment's pause she pulled back and Ron sat next to her. "Why do you still…Do you hate me?"

Ron shook his head at her question and took her hand.

"No way, KP. I could never hate you."

"It's never going to be like before, is it?" It was stupid question, but she didn't care. It was more or less a realization she was telling herself than a question for Ron. 

"No…it's not. I…I can't come with you on missions anymore…and you'll-you'll have to take care of Rufus since there's a no pet policy for patience here. I won't be able to see you graduate…or follow you to whatever college like I was planning on doing. But it doesn't really matter…"

"What do you mean?"

"We're both going to die anyway." Kim stared at him shocked. "You'll see. Josh will probably come and kill me soon since I'm blind and all, you know, get me outta the way. And then he'll-."

"Stop it, Ron." It wasn't as much his words that scared her but the calm look on his face and the smoothness of his tone. It was like it wasn't Ron that was saying it, but someone left behind. A shiver raced across her skin. It…it was like Ron had died and she was sitting next to something like a ghost. A ghost with his voice and his appearance but held none of his spirit.

"You never did like hearing things you didn't want to hear. I can only hope that when Josh does make his move that you'll be ready and you can stop him."

"Josh would never hurt me like he'd never hurt you."

"Why do you love him so much?" Kim took a moment to think about his question.

"Josh's loyal, caring, sweet, and gentle. He's got a great sense of humor and he'd do anything for me. I can't ask for anything more in a guy." 

"You know," Ron placed Kim's hand back on her lap. "You just described me too, I mean, don't I fit those categories?" There was another long pause before the nurse walked in.

"Ms. Possible, it's time to go." Kim stood and walked to the door only to look back as the nurse refitted him with the straightjacket. He offered her a solemn expression before calling "I hope you found your answers, KP."

            "How'd it go?" Josh was waiting for her in the lobby. She looked at him and after a small hesitation took his arm. Her head swam with all the emotions and thoughts caused by her visit and Josh lead her to a nearby chair to sit, stroking her hair gently. "Next time we both will visit him together, ok?" 

            She didn't answer him, settling for just resting a throbbing head against his chest. What…what if she _had_ fallen for Ron instead? Not until now did she think to compare the two and finally she concluded it wouldn't be much different from how it was before. It was routine for them to eat out together and see movies and stuff, and they were the closest to each other. It would have been like before…and none of this would have happened. And honestly…truthfully it was with Ron she wanted to be with most right now. But enough was enough for one day and there was no point in getting mixed up in what-ifs. She let Josh lead her back to her mom's car. 

            "You guys go ahead without me. I wanna stop in to say hi to Ron too." 

            Ron was trying to get comfortable in his corner but it was hard to sleep in a straightjacket. The sound of the door opening made Ron sit up.

            "Kim?"

            "Nice try." Ron stood in a flash. "Oh, don't be scared. I see you didn't like my gift to you."

            "I _knew_ you were the one behind this!" 

"You remember our little discussion at your locker? I put the gift in your eyes myself and this is how you repay me?"

Josh stood but inches from Ron, hands held tightly behind his back as if to mock Ron and his restraints. 

            "And don't tell me you didn't enjoy the company. The way you _cling_ to Kim I figured you were lonely. If every spirit in the world isn't enough to keep you company I don't know what is, but just look at you now. Completely blind. So very helpless with your arms tied, your eyes sightless and no where to run."

            "What do you want from Kim?" Josh smirked at this and with a little shove sent Ron against the wall.

            "What else does every guy in that school want from Kim?" Ron couldn't hide his fear as Josh pinned him against the wall by pressing himself against the defenseless teenager. He could feel Mankey's hot breath on his neck. "Once I meet up with her tonight," he began, breathing the words into Ron's ear. "I'll take what I came for and there's nothing you can do about it." Josh stepped back letting Ron stumble and fall to his knees. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rather large switchblade, slowly making his way to Ron.

            Outside in the hall, just beyond Ron's door sat a nurse on guard duty. She didn't even look up when she heard the screams, only shaking her head.

            "Poor insane kid. Hope he can finally rest tonight."

Jao: Mmmyep, it's really long for once, erm, long considering the normal length of my chapters that is. Anyways, if you're still confused as to how Ron got his gift as Josh refers to it, then re-read chapter 2.

Next chapter coming soon I swear. Give me like a week-no even less since Spring Break starts in a day.


	8. Hollow

Jao: Is all this real, or is it just in Ron's mind? Hopefully we'll start to find the truth. 

Paragon 8

Hollow

            It had begun to rain again, a roll of thunder just off the horizon. Kim shivered as she watched from her bedroom window. In the reflection of the glass she saw herself and she noticed her face seemed a bit different now. Uncertainty, fear…pain strewn across Kim's features made her almost unrecognizable to herself. 

            On her computer was a folder opened to a number of videos. They were holidays, talent shows, and some random home videos all preserved on her hard drive. Walking over to her desk she reluctantly took her seat. Kim searched for one that had been her favorite…

            The video player clicked onto the screen and opened the file: last year at Bueno Nacho's Karaoke Night. She was glad she convinced her mom to record it. It had been a promotional thing, for what Kim couldn't remember at the time. 

            The place had filled up pretty quickly. There was a makeshift stage to the right of the counter where the cash registers were. Outside there were speakers set up so anyone could hear, and there were plenty of people around. Mrs. Possible had stood next to the booth, keeping her camera more on her daughter than on the performance. 

The camera focused on Kim and Ron who sat comfortably in their normal booth. A sad smile crossed Kim as she watched. Ron looked so excited as he watched the person who was performing. He didn't even see how she wasn't paying attention; she was watching Josh from across the room. 

            That's right…this was before then. Before she and Josh were together. The song ended and applause followed. The manager walked on to the stage, cleared his throat and picked up the mic.

            "We'll be taking a short break. Pick your next song, order some food and just have fun!" Ron turned to Kim, his mouth open to say something but he stopped. Following her gaze was easy. He took a deep breath and spoke a little louder than normal.

            "What song are you going to do, KP?"  She blinked and turned his way. 

            "I dunno, maybe something by Britina. I'll pick when I get up there." Her tone seemed almost annoyed, as if she shouldn't be bothered with his questions right now. Kim felt the twinge of guilt in her stomach as she watched. 

There was a flicker of hurt in his eyes, but he grinned past it as he tapped a little nervously on the table. Kim could recall him talking for months about the karaoke night, but when she'd ask him about if he were going to sing, he'd change the subject. Kim turned back to Ron, a pout on her lips. 

"Ron…I have this friend who likes someone but doesn't know how to tell him. She's totally scared he'll reject her. What should she do?" He looked surprised for a moment, then looked at his hands, as if carefully choosing his words. That was strange, Kim thought as she watched. Ron usually said the first thing that came to mind, which more often than not, got him into a lot of trouble. But he was quiet for a few moments before looking back up at her.

"She should tell him…in a song."

"You think so?" He smiled and leaned back in his seat, arms reclined behind his head.

"Well yea. I mean, it's what I would do."

"Thanks, Ron. You're the greatest!" She then left to look at the song list. Ron watched her go and sighed. 

Kim blinked at her computer screen. She had watched this video a hundred times, but…but now it looked…it _felt_ different. It's because she was paying attention to Ron. Instead of watching herself, she was watching him, his face, his motions… 

Kim skipped back to the table and sat down. Ron's face already had another big grin for her. 

"So, what did you pick?"

"Invisible." Ron almost choked on his grande soda.

"Invisible? KP, you know th-that's supposed to be sung by a guy?" Kim shrugged.

"I know, but none of the other songs seemed right. I didn't know you liked Clay Aiken." 

"Know? I-I wouldn't say '_know.' _More like.. heard it a thousand times on the radio is all. You know how they love to replay the same songs…" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to do one, Ron?" 

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"I have no reason to. 'Sides, Rufus gets stage fright." 

"Hey!" Rufus protested from his spot behind a mountain of nachos and cheese. The announcer took the stage again and called out that Kim was up next. She rushed to the stage, leaving Ron to call to her turned back:

"Good luck!" You could hear Mrs. Possible sigh from off camera. He glanced up at Mrs. P, giving her a smile before turning to the stage. 

Kim paused the video and slide the bar back, keeping it on that smile. The image on the screen mixed painfully with the memory of earlier that day. The eyes that stared at her from the monitor was all that was left. She wasn't afraid to let the tears fall and after a certain time had passed the program started again by default. 

"I want to sing this song…to let someone out there know that I'm thinking of him." Her eyes fell on Josh, but he hardly noticed they were just for him. The music began and she sang. 

Kim's mind drifted back to earlier that day as she watched Ron watch her.

_"Why do you love him so much?" _

_"Josh's loyal, caring, sweet, and gentle. He's got a great sense of humor and he'd do anything for me. I can't ask for anything more in a guy." _

_"You know, you just described me too, I mean, don't I fit those categories?"_

"You do." She whispered to the Ron on the screen, her fingertips touching his image gently. "You do."

_"If I was invisible… wait, I already am."_

There was a slow rumble as someone ran up Kim's steps. Josh was soon standing in her room, breathing heavily. She leapt to his side, guiding him to sit on her bed. 

"What's wrong?"

"It's-." Josh held his head, his eyes wide. "The Sanitarium." No more words were needed; Kim was to her feet and out the door with Josh following behind her.

It was eerie walking to the doors; the windows were dark, a few broken. Kim sported her mission clothes, Josh wearing a set that she had provided, one that had once been Ron's. It wasn't raining anymore, but the wind bit, causing Kim to shiver as she reached for red sticky door handles.

It was dead silent in the Tri-city Sanitarium. No personnel walked the halls; no patients lay in the rooms. Only the low creak of rope from the ceiling and the seldom sound of drips broke silence- thick liquid falling to hard floors. 

It was enough to take her breath away. Kim looked up with horror to see from the lobby ceiling and down the adjacent halls hung the many occupants of the sanitarium. They bled heavily from various gashes. All of them stared at Kim and Josh with empty eye sockets. 

Terror was an understatement. Never in her life had Kim seen such horrible things, never had she been this surrounded by death. Her hands clung to Josh, her eyes tightly closed blocking the images. Her face buried in his shoulder she noticed the clothes still smelled like Ron. Ron…

 She opened her eyes, staring into Josh's. What if Ron was…was… Forcing back the urge to gag she turned around. Due to the open windows the bodies swayed, causing a gentle shower of blood to fall the foot and a half difference from their feet to the two teens that walked beneath them. The over powering smell didn't help, decay mixed with the smell of rain almost suffocated Kim. Josh kept and eye upwards, watching for the familiar face. Each face held a different expression, some of peace, surprise, anger. Both froze as the soft sound of thunder rolled and echoed down the hallway. 

"We're here." Josh said softly, holding onto the door handle to what had been Ron's room. Kim took her gaze from the floor to Josh. With a nod from her he opened it and they both walked inside. 

It was pitch black and both heard a squish as they entered. Kim clicked the Kimunicator into flash light mode…and promptly dropped it.

Scattered from wall to wall were hundreds of eyeballs—across the walls written in blood was the message: "There's many types of sight, KP. Do you like what you see?" Kim didn't see much more, she fell to the semi-padded floor with a sickening squish.

Warmth and the strong scent of bleach welcome Kim when she finally came to. Turning her head she found Josh's head resting on the pillow beside her. He had fallen asleep next to the bed…waiting for her to wake up. She gently pushed some stray hair behind his ear. He must have been so worried… Kim noticed she was in a long t-shirt, a paint brand on the front. The room she recognized as the one he had given to her, Middleton's night skyline glittered just past her window. It was so romantic. 

"So you're awake…" Kim turned back to Josh who sat up and stretched. "I've never seen you faint before. I…I cleaned you up, I hope you don't mind. You were covered in blood and eyes." He visibly shivered at that. Kim blushed suddenly.

"You…cleaned me up?" Josh took her hand and stared into her eyes, beaming nothing but love.

"I was completely respectful, Kim. I only removed your shirt and pants, that's all. You can check if you'd like." Kim looked down her long shirt to notice she was indeed wearing all her undergarments, still just the way she had left them. 

"It wasn't easy you know," Josh said in a playful tone. "You're so beautiful it was hard to resist." Kim looked away, hugging her knees to her chest. 

"You…you don't think _Ron_ did all that…do you?" Her voice was cracked with tears as the memories returned. Josh sat next to her on the bed, taking her into his arms.

"I…I don't know, but I do know you're the strongest person I've ever known. We'll make it through this, Kim. I promise." Then he left a soft kiss on her cheek. Shifting in his embrace Kim returned the gesture with a kiss of her own on his lips. Josh responded with added passion, parting her lips sweetly. As he trailed small kisses down her neck Kim reached over and turned out the light. 

Jao~ Another A Perfect Circle song. Sorry I can't come up with anything better, but I tell ya, it' s great inspirational music. Anyway, next chapter should be up really really soon.


	9. The Speed of Pain

Jao: Ok, gunna try to manually format this since FFn loves to destroy it. And look! A different band besides APC! I'm sure you guys are so happy. Ok, more fun ahead, hope you guys weren't too mad about how the last chapter ended. Hope you guys won't be angry about how this one ends either…o.o; Speed of Pain's lyrics are exceptional for this chapter. I suggest you check it out, the song is beautiful. The Speed of Pain is by Marilyn Manson from the album Mechanical Animals.

Paragon

The Speed of Pain

It was late by time Kim made it home. Skillfully she managed to open the door without a sound and got halfway to her stairs before the lights came on, her mother standing there was an un-amused face.

"Kimberly Ann Possible. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kim looked at a wall clock, which read 2:30 am.

"Two th-."

"You're grounded, young lady. Except for missions and school you don't leave the house."

"But mom!"

"No buts, you have to understand how important it is to let us know when you're going to be late.  I have to punish you so you'll remember next time, now go." Kim opened her mouth to disagree, but closed it and painfully walked towards her stairs.

"Legs sore?" Kim froze at her mother's suddenly dark tone. 

"Mom, I can explain."

"We'll talk about this later." Kim hung her head in shame and made her way up the steps.

Her computer was still on, the end of the video played long ago. She closed them all before stumbling over an image of her and Ron at the beach. She had to look away, holding her stomach from the pain. Swallowing hard she knew what she had to do. Closing out of the folder she right clicked and deleted everything. Every image, every video and with a deep breath emptied the recycling bin. It was over; that life she had with Ron was over. She had a new one and it was just beginning.

Kim removed her clothes and put on pajamas and settled in her bed. She hadn't expected to be so sore…she hadn't expected to do that at all. She…she was so scared and confused and Josh being there and what they did, it made everything ok if only for a little while. For the first time in what felt like weeks she had control. And it felt good. She loves Josh, so it doesn't really matter. Snuggling up deeper in her bed she tried to push away all her thoughts.  She didn't notice the other person in her room…

---------

The teen hero was awaken to the sound of her Kimunicator. With a lazy yawn she mumbled a groggy "What's the Sitch, Wade?"

"Ron is missing from the Sanitarium, turns out there was a massacre-."

"I know."

"You know? Why didn't you contact me?" Kim looked away from the twelve year old.

"Some things came up." Wade raised an eyebrow at that, but continued.

"Anyway, I checked that chip we put in him…it says it's either not on him anymore or that…"

"Or that he's dead." Kim's words sounded as far off as she looked. "I think that's what it is."

"Kim? Wh-why would you say something like that?"

"Because at least he'd be innocent." Silence followed after that, neither looking at the other. 

"I'll do a search for him anyway." Wade said before closing the signal. 

Kim flopped back down on her bed, letting the blue device fall from her hand to the floor. There was a part of her that felt so numb, numb enough to allow herself to say something so horrible. But she was partly right. What if Ron was alive? What if he really was responsible for all those deaths? What if he really was that crazy? That would be a far harder truth to live with than just his death. At least then she could always remember him as he was, not as some homicidal lunatic. 

But still she was ashamed of feeling that way. Ashamed she wasn't more upset…but there was nothing more to cry with. And tears were useless. Ron would want her to be happy. Happy with Josh. He'd want it. He would. Kim shut her eyes tightly pushing back more tears. God, she was so tired of crying. It felt…it felt so unfair. What had she done to deserve this?  Things like this weren't supposed to happen to good people. 

Kim walked to her computer looking through her folders only to remember she purged her computer out of shame. She settled for crying on her keyboard instead. 

There was a tap at the window that caught her attention. Kim stood and opened it to find Josh who quickly made his way inside. He gave her a kiss and sat on her bed. 

"Josh. You shouldn't be here, if my parents find out-."

"They won't. Lets go, maybe catch a movie?" 

"I'm grounded." Kim sat down next to him, entwining her fingers with his. "Mom found out about last night."

"So? C'mon, Kim. You're always such a good girl. Lets go be bad, just this once. Your folks will get over it." Kim looked at her window gazing out feeling as tho she should be doing something else. After all, Ron was out there somewhere and unstable. Shouldn't they be looking for him instead? But things had been so horrible in the last few days; it'd be nice to forget about them for just a little while. Kim took a deep breath and walked towards her window where a ladder awaited. 

"Let's go."

-------

To say that Mr. And Mrs. Possible weren't happy with their daughter would be putting it lightly. Furious would be much more accurate. Kim had never been so disobedient and it worried them. Mrs. P most of all because somewhere in her she had that feeling. The feeling that tragedy was just beyond her front door… 

"I'm going to get the boys off to bed," Mrs. Possible said after kissing her husband on the cheek.

"I'll keep and eye out for Kimmie." He ruffled his newspaper trying to get it to stand straight up and down, knowing it would be a long night. 

Jim and Tim were in their room already bathed and dressed in pajamas and arguing over the age old question of which came first the chicken or the egg. After a little bit of pleading and commands she got them into their beds, giving them kisses and turning out the light. There was that rush of cold over her again and she turned back to look at them, her sweet little boys. It was nothing, she told herself and closed the door. Nothing at all…

Jim had just drifted to sleep when he heard the floor creak beside his bed. Rubbing his eyes he smiled at the person who loomed over him.

"Hey Ron I-."

"Shhh…" A pale hand covered the pre-teen's forehead. "You might wake up your brother." Then quickly the hand slid from forehead to eyes and before the young boy could move from beneath the touch he was silenced, blood splattering across the walls. Ron reached up and rubbed against the cloth that covered his eyes, feeling his own blood fall down his face. It was his way of crying. He turned around to find Tim who sat shocked, mouth open at the sight. Taking a deep breath the boy tried to scream but severed vocal cords were denied the chance to call out.

Cleaning the switchblade, Ron tucked it back into his pocket and settled the boys back in bed, tucking them in, fixing the blankets, trying to make it look as tho they were asleep like any other night. He left the room then, making his way to the stairs, avoiding the watch of Mr. P who sat comfortably in his chair behind his newspaper. 

Mrs. Possible was also already asleep. He was hesitant; standing just beyond the door he had shut behind him, looking at her laying there in the moonlight. Sight had returned to him in a different way. He could see her, but not like how we see. He could see her on a different plane, an astral plane. He could see her good pure soul, like the boys. Darkness had no effect on him, she glowed, her spirit radiating warmth and love and it was because of that he hesitated. She was always so kind to him, treated him like a third son. But what had to be done, had to be done. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blade. It would be quick and painless. It was the least he could do for her. 

But her eyes opened, wouldn't it figure? She smiled at him, clearly barely conscious.

"Ron. You're safe, that's good. Kimmie will be so happy." The blood fell faster from his face as he stood next to her bed. 

"Yea. I-I wanna thank you, Mrs. P. You've done so much for me."

"It's ok, Ron," She yawned before laying her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes. "You take such good care of our Kimmie."

"I…I do what I can." And with that he pushed metal thru her flesh. 

Mr. Possible glanced at the clock, which read 12:45 and shook his head. 

"Kimmie cub and I will have to have a talk about punishments and boys when she comes back." Just then he felt something wet drip down his neck. When his fingers touched the liquid and brought the substance into view he stood, the paper falling from his hands. From the ceiling dripped blood, but something else caught his attention. Standing on the stairs was Ronald, a bloody white bandage across his eyes, the gray blue tri-city sanitarium uniform on his pale body; blood streaked his face and stained his clothes, a blade in his hand. It was horrifying. 

"R-Ronald.  What's going on?" The boy didn't respond. Mr. P held up his hands in a peaceful gesture as he approached the Teen. "W-why don't you put down the knife and we can just sit and talk, what do you say?" The ghostly young man only shook his head slowly, taking a step down the stairs. The elder man stopped, fear so clear in his eyes. Ron's movements were quick after that, setting the blade thru the man's neck. Quick, painless. 

The front door opened before Ron could remove the switchblade. 

"Kim," Ron pulled the knife from the father, allowing the body to fall to the floor. From behind a frozen Kim stepped Josh. 

"Ron, What's going on?!" 

"I'm protecting them." Ron's voice put it simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Josh was planning on coming here and killing them, so I had to do it first, KP. If Josh did it then their souls would be trapped on earth!" Kim slid down the doorframe, her eyes locked on her father.

"Did you kill them all?!" Josh demanded as he walked towards the teenager, rage evident in his body language. 

"They're all safe. You wouldn't believe how hard it was, I loved them all."

"This is how you show love, you sick freak?!" Josh threw a punch, which hit Ron squarely in the jaw, sending him careening backwards and against the wall. 

Kim's wide eyes moved from her crumpled father to the two boys fighting. There was her beloved Josh fighting some monster she could barely recognize. That wasn't Ron. Ron was dead. This monster, this monster with no eyes _killed_ him…killed her family, killed her friend Monique. Killed them all and now…now he was trying to hurt her Josh. He killed them. He _killed_ them! Suddenly her strength returned. That was until the sickening sound of metal pushing flesh rung out into the room. Both boys had froze, only blood falling between them. 

Josh fell to the ground with almost no sound at all. Ron turned to Kim, a smile on his face.

"We did it, KP. We-we're finally safe!" He tossed the knife aside, his arms outstretched to an approaching Kim. Her fist brought him down hard against the stairs. On his face was shock and pain. "K-Kim? What are you doing?" 

"You killed them!" She threw herself on him, her hands tightly around his neck, squeezing with all she was worth. 

"K-Kim… y-y-you're killing me…!" His words were chocked and garbled. Her only response was squeezing harder. Using his legs he was able to kick her off, coughing and gasping for air. Kim had fell backwards, landing hard on her back. 

"KP, what's gotten into you? It's me, Ron!" Kim stood slowly, in her hand the discarded switchblade. 

"Ron's dead. You killed him, you killed my family, my friends, and the only one I've ever loved!" She leapt at him, the sharp edge just barely missing his face. Ron backed away from her and towards the door. 

"You've got it wrong! I-I had to! If I didn't, then Josh would have-." He fell backwards tripping on the body of Mr. Possible, landing with a splash on the blood soaked carpet. He didn't have a chance to move out of the way or even defend himself before the same knife he had used turned against him. 

The living room…a place of so many happy memories. Of Christmas plays, of video game tournaments and laughter. Walls that had held so much warmth were sprayed with blood. A floor that housed many sleepovers for the two of them now was soaked. Never would anyone have guessed that this would be the setting, which this would be the way it would end. You could almost hear the echo of their past as the knife came down time and time again. 

_Happy birthday Ron. Here's a watch so you'll always to be on time. No matter what happens this year I want you to know I'll never forget you. Time can never change that. Just as it hasn't changed you. Stay you Ron. Love, Kim._

Jao: No, it's not over, we still have another chapter. =P That and there's a huge announcement left to be made concerning the story, so stay tuned!


	10. Pet

Jao: Oh wow, I'm still alive. You guys haven't killed me for Killing Ron, for the first time in my fics, mind you. Anyway. Here's the last chapter. Make sure to read my little commentary stuff at the end to get the big announcement. Have fun. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of Paragon.

Paragon

Pet

It was over…

The water had long run cold, but she didn't care…everything was cold to her now. Kim sat huddled in the shower. About an hour ago she had scrubbed, trying to peel the smell and the stain of his blood off of her. Trying to wash the whole night away. But it didn't work. Her hands shook when she looked at them…

            When she had finally stopped her assault and she looked down, the bandage had been sliced from his face, the brown almost clear thru the gray. She could see those trademark freckles past the blood. Those goofy ears, his blonde hair…it was Ron. It was Ron all over her.

            She watched detachedly now, as _her_ blood ran and dissolved into the drain with the ice-cold water. Her skin on her arms and legs and parts of her face were rubbed so raw they bled. Blood…never had she seen so much blood…all of it waiting for her just past her bathroom door. So she didn't move, the cold water making her a little sleepy. It was numbing. It was welcomed.  Her head slumped to one side, her mind and body finally exhausted, the cold slowing her heart.

--------------------

Soft, that smell… Kim opened her eyes, only to feel a touch; fingers that ran lovingly down the side of her face. The touch so soothing, sending away any pain and soreness that lingered in her body, she closed her eyes and sighed.  All the pain was gone; all that was left was the warmth from his chest and the faint smell of Mexican food. She smiled at that…with how often they'd go to Bueno Nacho it's no wonder he never could wash the scent from his clothes. Maybe everything that happened before was just a dream. Maybe everything she knew was waiting for her when she woke up.

"Kim…" He said softly as he took her hand, entwining their fingers; on his wrist was a familiar watch. "I forgive you." Kim blinked at that, her mind trying to think of what he might be talking about. When it finally came to mind she took her hand from his, moving away from Ron. 

His hand touched Kim's shoulder and she turned back to him, welcomed by his sweet eyes. They were suddenly so beautiful to her after everything that had happened. This was Ron, it was her Ron and right now she was right where she wanted to be. Flinging herself onto him she held Ron, for one of the first times really enjoying…savoring the way he felt in her arms. And she was scared, scared if she let him go he'd disappear and leave her in the dark that surrounded them. 

"Ron, I-I'm…" Her words were lost in her throat as the tears came unchecked. Her body trembled; her mind replaying what she had done, what he had done. Ron's arms wrapped around her, his head in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Kim…" There was so much pain in his voice. "I-I had to, I didn't want to, God, I…"

"Ron. P-please. Don't say…" Kim didn't want to remember, right now, right now she only wanted this, his presence here with her in what had to be a dream. He really was dead, as was her family and Monique and Josh. Josh… For the first time the name had no effect on her. Ron let her go, pulling away but she held onto his hand, fear in her eyes. "Please, don't leave me." He smiled past tears and whipped hers away. 

"I wish I could stay, KP. I…I wish I could stay with you. But I can't." 

"Why?" She pulled his hand to her chest, placing it over her heart. "I need you, Ron. Without you I…I was so confused and…" She hung her head, resting it on his hand. "I need you in my life." 

"That didn't stop you from killing me." She looked up with shock to see his expression had turned rather dark, his voice low and full of venom. "It didn't stop you from calling me crazy, or from forgetting me completely! It didn't stop you from throwing me away on my birthday! Or how you fucked Josh just to get me off your mind." He jerked his hand away, wiping it on his shirt like he had just touched the vilest thing on earth. 

"You were supposed to be my friend! Everything, _everything_ I've ever done for you was out of love and look at what happened? This is all _your_ fault. If you had just listened to me for once everyone would still be alive! If anyone deserved to die it's you. So shallow. The only reason you liked Josh was he looked good. You make yourself out to be some noble hero. You're pathetic, keeping yourself busy with missions and school so you can run from the fact inside you're just a scared little girl." He stood looking down at her, not yielding to her tears. "So scared of being alone. That no one will love you, that they'll forget you. Well I've been living like that for years. Our friendship was a joke." He turned his head and spit out what seemed like blood, then fell to the ground as if he was a doll. 

Kim was frozen, his words suffocating her, her eyes unblinking. Grasping at her chest she stared into the blackness, chest heaving, mind racing. 

"Wasn't that a great performance?" Josh stood next to the fallen Ron, bending down to move the smaller teen into a sitting position. "Makes you wonder which is the act, and which is the truth." Kim watched as Josh moved his hand and so did Ron. With a wave of his hand Ron stood, both staring down at Kim. 

"Do you even know where one starts and the other ends?" The words came from both mouths. "Of course not, because out of the three of us you were the blindest of all. Love. Pathetic. All it does is blind you to the world around you." 

With a nod from Josh, Ron moved in font of Kim, pushing her back, straddling her. She fought but her hits and punches seemed to have no affect, her struggle seemingly not nearly enough to free her from his unusual strength. Josh only laughed.

"What's wrong, Kimmie? You don't want to hurt, or remember. You don't want to feel alone, then why are you fighting? He is a man, isn't he? You've never noticed. He's human, with human needs…human desires. Won't he do just as good as any other man?" Her struggles became more desperate as his hand reached and explored under her shirt, his lips savagely kissing and biting her neck.

"Josh, stop this! This- this isn't real, Ron would never-."

"He wouldn't would he? All he's ever thought about was you but you didn't care. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to resist when your body calls. It's hard to burn for years on end. You never really noticed him at all!" Josh smiled as she screamed and fought as Ron's mouth moved lower.

"Don't you deserve this? It's the least you can do for him after everything he's done for you. Don't you deserve this after you killed him? After you ripped his body apart?!"  

"STOP IT!" Kim's scream rang out loud and echoed off unseen walls. Ron stopped and stood, stepping back from a gasping and violated Kim. 

"I…I don't understand." Kim's words were so quiet, her eyes staring at the blackness above her.

"You still don't understand?" Forcing herself back into a sitting position, Kim's body trembled. Josh turned to Ron, Ron's form changing from a corporeal one to what could only be described as horrific. His throat, parts of his face, arms, legs and midsection were riddled with gashes, all beginning to bleed as if they were new. "This is your mind. This is you dealing with your guilt. These are the truths you've run from for years now. These are also your secret desires. It's what you've blinded yourself to." He moved closer, his face but inches from her face. "In the darkness behind your eyes you are never alone."

------------------

Kim sat up with a gasp, sending her pillows to the floor. After a few moments her senses returned and she found herself in a white room, on a white bed. The smell was so sweet and only the afternoon sun filtered thru the yellow-white shades. Standing from the bed, her head spun. A mirror from across the room reveled she was clad in just white cloth. One tied around her chest, the other tied loosely on her hips. Other than that there was nothing to protect her from the slight chill.

Walking to the reflective surface only one question came to mind: How the hell did she get here?

It was obvious she was at Josh's. The white was a dead give away. Quietly she crept from her room, heading downstairs, looking for some clue as to who may have been the one responsible for this. The house was still...dead quiet. The living room, kitchen, hallways and bedrooms laid as perfect and untouched as Josh had left them. 

Her legs froze as his name triggered a flood of images. What if who ever brought her here knew? Fear soon had a tight grip on her heart. Maybe whoever it was would listen to her. No. She shook her head, a sad smirk on her face. They'd think she was _crazy_. They'd...they'd lock her away and call her a murderer.  And she'd be totally alone. Tears welled in her eyes as her realizations turned against her. That's what she did to Ron. She did that same thing, the thing she feared right now, and she did to her best friend.

Then something new dawned on her. What if he was telling the truth all along? It… it would explain why she was here--no. She saw Josh die; she watched as he was stabbed, he couldn't--A noise from the kitchen caught her attention. Sneaking around the corner she was welcomed by an empty kitchen, which remained motionless except for the swaying of a door, the door that lead to the basement. When she had walked past the threshold and on to the first step the door slammed shut and Kim turned around to pound on it.

"Kim, you've been a bad girl."

"Josh? You-You're ok? You gotta let me out, I have a bad feeling-." He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the basement door.

"You do? That's funny, I don't feel anything. Why don't you just relax a bit, Kim? I think you're a little high strung."

"What's going on?! Josh, I'm not going to ask you to open this door again."

"Kim, quiet. You're loud enough to wake the dead," and with that Josh laughed and walked from the door. He lingered in the kitchen savoring her yells and pounding. Kim had such a young healthy body, after all. She was perfect. He grinned and chose a special knife from the drawer. She was just the paragon he was looking for. 

Walking back into the living room then up the steps he approached the forbidden room at the end of the hallway, taking in the air freshener smell as he opened it. Tucking the knife into his belt he sat gingerly on the bed. 

"Mother, it's time to wake up."

Kim sat huddled on the top step, her knees pressed against her chest. Normally, dark basements were not a big deal for her, but this one was different. A part of her, something deep inside her screamed for her to get out, to run from this place as fast as she could. Being so lightly clothed didn't help from the unnatural cold that surrounded her.

Quick movements in the corners of her eyes, unexplainable noises, it was freaking Kim out to no end. How long had she been down here? It felt like hours though she knew it couldn't have been more than 10 minuets.

When Josh let her out he was going to get a piece of her mind for sure. Never had she felt so mad towards him. True, she was more than relieved he was ok, but he locked her down here. After what happened she needed to be held and reassured...not locked away and forgotten.

"Welcome home." Kim's heart froze as the words whispered in her ear. No one was there, but words were clear, yet barely there. 

"Who's there?!" Her voice shook wildly. At the foot of the stairs she could almost make out the figure of a woman.

"He's going to kill you, you know." Kim scrambled farther into the corner, that urgent voice in her screaming for escape becoming much more loud.

"Stay back!" The figure stayed put.

"When he kills you this will be your home. You'll see this house as it really is. As your friend saw it." Kim's eyes went wide.

"My friend...? You mean Ron?" The figure nodded.

"You can't see him, can you?" It's question sounded almost sad, her head cocking to the side. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You can't feel his touch can you? He's trapped here. He wants to call out to you. But you won't be able to hear him." Kim's heart was racing. R-Ron was next to her? Was that what that tingle was? That feather soft sensation on her arm?

"Wh-why can't I hear him?"

"He is too close to your heart. You hear me because I am just a ghost and a reflection of your future."

"Stop talking in riddles, what is going on here?!" 

"I was the last Paragon. And I was a failure. Your friend weeps for you now. There's nothing more he can do for you. I can't imagine being a spirit watching as the one he loves is taken to her death. It's a horrible fate."

"Wait, what do you mean by paragon? And-." Before Kim could ask another, the door opened letting Kim spill out, her back hitting the kitchen floor with a hard thud

"I see you've met Rose." Josh said with a smirk. Kim scrambled to her feet glaring at him. 

"Josh what the hell is going on here?" He grabbed her wrist; squeezing it hard enough Kim could swear it'd break.

"Kim. Don't you trust me? I promised you a room here, didn't I? Let's go get you moved in." He walked from her, jerking her by her wrist. 

"Josh! You-you're hurting me!"

"Don't worry, Kim. It's a good thing, pain is part of living." Before Kim could free herself they reached the living room and he shoved her onto the couch. Something hard brushed against her hand and Josh smiled at her scream. Next to Kim was a dried corpse, a woman who was dead for at least 5 years now. 

"Kim, don't you know the first impression is the most important? Mother," Josh said to the corpse. "This is Kim Possible." He turned back to Kim. "Kim, this is my mother." Her stomach twisted into knots. "I know. She's kinda old...dried out, and dead. But not for long, see Kim, I've been looking for a long time for a body like yours. It had to perfect. A complete paragon. And, heh, your body is just right. Firm, sleek, tight. Just what I had in mind." Kim's eyes though they held tears held so much anger.

"Ron was right about you."

"Isn't that funny? _Ron_ was right about me. Even before I gave him the ability to see into the realm of the dead on earth, he knew about me."

"You did that to him? You made him see all those things?!" Josh only laughed at her anger.

"I did. And my plan worked out. I figured he'd tell you exactly what he saw, being as honest and loyal to you as he was, and I knew you wouldn't believe him. I was hoping you'd doubt his words and turn your back to him. After all, why should you believe someone who loved you and risked his life for you for years?" 

Josh stood and sat between Kim and his mother, taking Kim into a tight embrace, pinning her arms to her side. And she fought back, standing trying to throw Josh off of her, until something wet fell onto her shoulder. Kim glanced up to see the ceiling dripping blood. Josh took advantage of her distraction, sending her to the floor, positioning himself over her body. 

 "The funniest part, Kim," Josh snarled as he took out the knife from his belt. He placed it ever so close to her throat, his scowl turned into a grin. "Even tho you called him crazy, labeled him a murderer and abandoned him in that stink pit of a hospital he _still_ fought for you. When I came to visit him after you had hopped in the car with your mom, I had planned to kill Ron. And he was going to let me at first, after all you weren't going to listen and he couldn't do it alone. But I told him what I had planned and he fought back. And through determination he was able to find me, he was able to find a different kind of sight. Amazing, really. If my mother didn't need a _female_ body, I would have used him."

"N-need a female bo-."

"That's right, Kim. I'm going to rip your soul from your body and then my mother will take your place." Terror shown in her eyes and Josh couldn't get enough. This incredible agony coming from her, the sound of her heart breaking, her shock, her fear. It was almost too wonderful to stand.  

"I have missed mother so much. See, you think you know about love, Kim Possible." His voice turned from mocking to hostile, the knife inching closer and closer to her paling flesh. Kim's mind was racing. She had to fight back, but she was so scared…and confused. For once she had lost all control over a situation and she had absolutely no idea what was going on. More than that she hadn't the energy to fight back, the past few days taking it's toll. Josh chuckled, continuing his rant. 

"Heh. Love goes beyond hugs and kisses, it goes beyond life it's self, it goes beyond everything! 5 years ago, Kim. It was five years since I've lost the only one I've _ever_ loved. My mother...sweet mother. She was the only one who ever loved me, who ever understood me! And she was so young. She was only sixteen when I was born. And I loved her, Kim. I loved her more than my dad." His face twisted into a dark expression as he thought about his words. 

"She was lonely. I had to do something; I had to make her not feel lonely, so I comforted her. I gave her what she longed for. I was young then, but I knew _exactly _what I was doing. But my father...He came home, he caught us right here on that very couch." 

The mental image made Kim gag.  There was something very wrong with Josh and she had to find a way to get out of this sitch. There had to be a way. The sun had finally set and in the dimness she could see a woman standing next to Josh. He looked up at her and smiled.

"He took my mother," He pointed to the ghostly white woman standing over them. "He took her-he _dragged_ her upstairs into the bathroom and slit her throat." Tears welled in his eyes, falling on Kim's face. 

"I killed him for it. I killed him for killing the only person I ever loved! And in that moment, in a dream the devil came to me and offered me a way to get her back. In return all I had to do was cause misery. That's all. Just misery, because you know when something bad happens to people they doubt god and blame him for it all. That's partly why I killed all those people in the sanitarium. They had families; they were mothers and brothers, sister and daughters. All of their families will mourn and ask god why he has forsaken them and the only thing the police can offer them is the name of your friend. He'll be remembered as one of the greatest serial murderers." He shook his head. "But it doesn't matter. Once I separate your soul I'll offer Ron's soul to hell. He was more than a nuisance, and Kim, you need to be punished. Knowing his eternal pain is your fault should be a proper fate." He leaned in close, his breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine. She could hear a soft chuckle come from twisted lips. "After all it was you who killed him in the first place."

That was it. Something cracked deep inside her and Kim let her head fall back, her resisting done. It was her fault. All of it her fault and she deserved to die. She had forsaken Ron and everyone was dead…if she had just listened to him, if she had just… Josh's words didn't meet her ears. She watched his lips move, watched him stand and begin writing stuff on the wall from a bucket of blood. Even as the blood from the ceiling splashed onto her face she didn't move. That was until she felt something touch her arm. A young woman with long black hair sat next to her, her semi-transparent hands stroking Kim's hair. 

"Rose. What are you doing out of the basement?" The raven-haired specter raised her face to him.

"I am comforting her. She suffers enough, Josh." She turned her face back to Kim. "I once was here, where you lay. Josh had chosen me to harbor his mother's soul so they could continue their sacrilegious relationship." 

"That is enough, Rose. Return to the basement at once!"

"But my body wasn't strong enough to complete the transfer. I died and now I'm trapped here, my agony fueling him and his powers. You need to fight back, Kim."

"Rose! I command you to go back to the basement!"

"You can still win, Kim. We believe in you; Ron and I. You have to stop him." Rose turned her attention to Josh who stood next to the two girls, knife held tightly in his hand. Glancing at Kim with sad ice blue eyes Rose disappeared, leaving Kim staring up helplessly at Josh.

Josh bent down and picked up Kim, sitting her on the couch. 

"Here's the deal, Kim. You see this knife? It'll transfer the soul of my most loved one into the body of whomever I cut with it. I'm going to make an incision in your abdomen. From it your soul will be sucked away, and my mother's will enter, the transfer finishing by healing the wound behind her. And no one will suspect anything because to them it'll just be Josh Mankey and Kim Possible. No one will ever know the truth… Are you ready?" Kim didn't move. He smiled at her lack of response and stood, beginning a chant, his eyes tightly closed. She knew if there ever was a time to act it was now, but her body refused to move. It was over.

"What ever happened to 'I can do anything?'" Kim jolted at the words whispered in her ear. There was no one around, except for the specter of the woman who Josh referred to as mother and her corpse beside her. But it wasn't her words. That voice belonged to only one person. 

"Ron…" The name spilled quietly over her lips. 

"You can do it, KP. I believe in you." She blinked away her tears, her arms finally moving to wipe them away. Maybe there _was_ a way out of this. Firstly she'd have to get the knife away from Josh. A new energy filled her, bringing the glow back to her eyes. Her mind was quickly formulating a plan. After all, she wasn't alone. She never was. Kim sat up, deciding that sweeping out his feet would be the best first move, but his Mother turned her way. Kim knew she'd alert Josh if Kim tried anything. Kim sighed and laid back on the couch as lifeless as before.

Once Josh had finished with his incantation every ghost, every drop of blood was easily seen. White was now a flowing red, the room was decorated with many faces, including Rose and next to her was Ron. His eyes were right on Kim's, glittering just like she had remembered them. Josh turned to her, lifting her like a doll from the couch. He supported her body with one arm, and held the knife high in the air with the other.

"Witness, you damned souls, the transformation! Life and death become one!" The knife came down at a dizzying speed, but not fast enough. Kim caught his wrist, grinning at his expression of surprise. With a few quick movements she sent him to the floor, the knife sent from his hand and towards the kitchen. 

"You ruined my life, Josh, after I trusted you with all of me. I think it's time for some payback." Her fist met hard with his jaw, blood of his own spurting onto the already soaked carpet.

"KP, watch out!" Kim looked over her shoulder in time dodge the blade, Josh's mother slashing at Kim with a furious rage. Ron struggled to help, but he couldn't move from his spot, tied by Josh's incantation. 

Arms soon surrounded Kim; Josh had gotten up and snuck behind her. 

"Now, mother! Do it now!" As the woman moved the blade down Kim kicked it up, jerking free from Josh and catching it. Josh and the woman stepped back. There was a still pause of silence as it dawned on Kim. She grinned wide, rushing towards Josh, knife extended. If she could just land a blow then it'd be over. His hands had caught the blade, the two fighting over it. The other specters could only watch as the two of them fought, twisted and jerked on the handle of the knife. Someone's body and someone's soul was on the line. In a flash it happened, the metal passing through flesh. 

The blood stripped it's self from the walls, the specters disappearing except for one. And as quickly as it had begun it was over.

The paragon had played its part.

--------

Mrs. G. Ometry couldn't help but sigh. Kim was such a strong girl. Despite losing her best friends and family, she was back in school in about a week. Good thing she had such a loving and supportive boyfriend. There wasn't a time she didn't see that Josh and Kim sitting with one another. Sure neither seemed as happy as they normally did, but there was definitely healing going on, and it was so beautiful. Ah teenage love…

Kim looked over at Josh, her note to be passed to him almost done. 

"…and no one will suspect anything because to them it'll just be Josh Mankey and Kim Possible. No one will ever know the truth and I'm sorry, but think of it as that clean slate you always wanted. 

Love you Ron,

~Kim."

The end.

Jao: Those of you who are still confused, Kim used the knife against Josh and Ron was transferred into his body. XD I hope that clears up any and all questions. Now they just have to get poor Rufus adjusted to it. XD Poor little guy, he's probably still in the Possible's house, going downstairs to get some snackage to find everyone murdered. I should have paid more attention to him. 

I'm going to be making Paragon into a comic! Check out my Deviantart gallery for more details and even promo pictures. Also there's a new KP fic on its way. My last Kim Possible fic "Forever and a Day." It's a science-fiction romance story. 

You all asked for a happy ending and here you go. 

I hope you enjoyed this exceptionally long chapter, and Paragon as a whole. 


	11. Loathsome

Cold. There was no other word for it. Smooth, slick reflective glass…He ran foreign fingers down the surface. 

Paragon 

Final Chapter.

Fundamentally Loathsome 

The white pills went down so smoothly. Two from one bottle, three from the next. It was hard to keep them straight in the haze behind his blue-green eyes. Blue-green eyes…they stared back from the looking glass in the blood red bathroom. 

This was wrong.

_I want to wake up in your white, white sun…_

Kim woke in her bed to find herself alone. The cold in the house settled on her skin, the glowing white reminding her… Her home, the one she had grown up in sat abandoned and empty, far too painful to return to. But in the end, this place wasn't much better. She could still feel the touch of something not there. And it was always so cold. And quiet…still like the dead. But seeing the dead walk wasn't such an unusual thing anymore. 

She couldn't stop her tears. 

_And I want to wake up in your world with no pain…_

Ron hadn't spoken since the incident because his voice…it wasn't his own. And these hands—this flesh. He should be happy, he was popular now and he had Kim. Wasn't this what he always wanted? Wasn't this what he dreamt about? Why then? Why, when things could finally go right they felt so wrong? Why couldn't he be allowed to be happy?! His fist flew into the glass, blood smearing and blending with the painted porcelain sink, the color camouflage until it spilled over the metallic drain. Even this blood wasn't his. 

Ron shouldn't be here. He was dead even though he breathed with stolen lungs.

_But I'll just suffer in a hope to die someday… while you are numb all of the way._

Arms around his waist made him jump. She was the reason he was here. She needed him. Kim took his cut and battered fist and placed it under the water. Not a word parted either's mouth. No sound but the water fell to their ears. 

_When I hate it I know I can feel…___

Kim's half closed eyes watched his blood swirl down the drain. This blood, the DNA, it was Josh, and the face she stared at was him. The flesh she caressed, the body she kissed…it was so hard. She wanted to be with Ron. This was the only way. This was the only way because of her. 

            This wasn't Ron.

_But when you love you know it's not real. No._

            He turned and took her into Josh's arms. 

            "Do you even know where one starts and the other ends?" The question came softly from Kim's lips, it echoing from the memory of a dream. It felt like she was still in that nightmare where both spoke and moved as one. Her eyes met the green-blue of Josh. She couldn't even see Ron past them. This was pretend. All of this was pretend just like she was pretending everything was ok, like he was pretending everything was fine. She could see that much in the eyes that stared back at her. He was suffering. Because of her. All of this was because of her.

_And I am resigned to this wicked fucking world on its way to hell._

            He held her as she wept. This was the routine. This was their life now three weeks since the day. This was no life at all. Kim's head on his chest she could hear his heart beat, but she didn't need to see his face to know that it wasn't wanted. 

He didn't want to live and truthfully neither did she. 

_The living are dead and I hope to join them too.___

            This world had turned so cold…so sterile and lifeless like this house, the only sign of life, the only splash of color was blood red on white. But after everything, after all the suffering and all the death and the fighting this is what they had left. And it was killing them to breathe it in. There was so much pain. A tear fell on her shoulder and Kim looked up and wiped them from the face of a dead man. 

            "I've been so selfish." It was wrong to keep him trapped here for her, but she…she couldn't let him go. Deep down the thing she feared most was to be alone and without him, there would be no one at all. No one. So she clung to him, his heat and the feel of his shirtless skin…his face reminding her of everything. This was her future? This misery in this dull house? 

            She didn't deserve him. Kim closed her eyes tightly, the emotional pain making it hard to breathe. She deserved her loneliness, and Ron…Ron had always given her all he could. He deserved better…he deserved rest. It…it was the least she could do for him.

_I know what to do and I do it well._

            _When I hate it I know I can feel._

            "Ron," she whispered in his ear, her full lips brushing on the skin sending shivers down his back. "If you want to leave it's ok." No movement followed, both just breathed. Living for now. He finally pulled back, his eyes full of confusion. 

            "This isn't the life I had in mind for us," she continued as she again clung to him. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. We…we were supposed to be happy." Her head buried deep in his shoulder, her body quaking in the waves of tears. "Ron, I can't do this. E-every time I look at you, every time I wake up in this house-." Her shaking, wild voice lowed to a quivering whisper. "I don't want this life."

_When you love you know it's not real. No._

"Kim…" The voice made her flinch and he bit his lip before falling to his knees. "I don't want to leave you." She knelt next to him, stroking his hair.

            "This time," she whispered. "This time you won't have to." Kim took his hand and held it tightly. __

_Shoot myself to love you. If I loved myself I'd be shooting you._

            Anyone can close their eyes. In the darkness behind them we can make our own peace and define our own reality. Real strength, real sight comes from facing the things you turn away from.  The question, the hard part is knowing whether your eyes are open or if they're closed. Is your reality real? Or is it just a mix of the things you chose to see as real? 

            Sometimes the answers come all too late…

            Silence. There wasn't a sound in the house, the only sign of life; the only splash of color was blood red on white. Two people slept. Two bodies entwined under red-white blankets. Their fighting, their struggles all now behind them. They closed their eyes after finally opening them for the first time. 

            Sometimes it's hard to choose reality over what we pretend, but when you look at the face in the mirror do you like what you see?

            Go ahead…open your eyes.

Jao: XD Ah couldn't help myself. The ending in chapter 10 came to me in a flash so I hadn't really contemplated the effects of it and what it would mean. I was inspired by the number of reviews that pointed out the sad ironies of the so-called "happy ending." You can choose to ignore this ending and pretend they find a way to live with all of this, but seriously I doubt it would go that way. **This also emphasizes the fic's main theme about knowing what's real and what's not and having the strength to face the truth. **

            And I'll admit the idea of them both committing suicide after that ending in 10 is a little uneasy and upsetting, but it's realistic. I mean c'mon. After losing all of the people you love and the whole thing with Ron, would you want to go on? It would be like pretending and after all the trauma I'm sure Kim would break to that point because like she said, in a way everything that happened was her fault. But she was so wrapped up in Josh she refused to open her eyes to the truth, or to listen to Ron. Again returning to the main theme. 

Anyways, if you got a little sniffly over this final chapter don't feel bad, I almost cried myself. Had to take a break. Secrets was the same way. I had to stop and do something else to keep myself from crying.  I seriously suggest you download, or buy or pop in the song for this chapter, Fundamentally Loathsome by Marilyn Manson from his album Mechanical Animals because it's effect will go up 10 times. The song just…it has the perfect tone, and the words as you saw fit perfectly. It's so depressing and dragging and echoing like life in Josh's house. Man, it's perfect. 

One other note, I'm changing Long SHot's genre. Humor? Who was I kidding? Yea it'll be a little more light hearted than my last fics but me go a whole story without some angst is impossible. Even when I RP with people using the characters, someone ends up angsty. It's a curse. U.u; 

Sooo anyways, hope you guys don't kill me with sharp pointy things for this chapter. 

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING PARAGON!!**


End file.
